


A Wrench in the Works

by ToonMissy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Sparkbond, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonMissy/pseuds/ToonMissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack is in his heat cycle and asks Ratchet for help. No one really expected any of what happened after that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Transformers stuff and well, Ratchet and Wheeljack have always been one of my favourite pairings. Hopefully everyone enjoys this and if I make mistakes or anything, please let me know since I always appreciate any help I can get.

He was hot, way too hot for this to be normal. Vents whirred in hopes of cooling his chassis down but it barely made a dent in his temperature readings. One servo gripped the wall while his other paid far more attention to his aching spike that happened to be dripping copious amounts of transfluid onto the floor of his ship. He needed release and that seemed to never be granted with each stroke to his insanely hard spike; the servo gripping the wall trailed down along the length of his chassis, pressing sensors that forced moans from his vocalizer out into the heated air around him. Two digits belonging to that wandering servo slid into his wet and almost aching valve, lubricating fluids allowing ease of entrance and all he could do was vent more air through his intake ports with a keening whine while his digits thrust in and out of his valve. Wheeljack gave a rather frustrated noise as he pulled his servo away from his valve, the digits unable to delve deeper to where he needed the touch. His optics drifted over to where his swords rested upon the pilot’s seat of the Jackhammer and for a moment he was thinking of whether their handles would be enough before dismissing the thought from his processor. He had to give in and ask for help as loathe as he was to ask that specific mech but he was out of options and this wasn’t going away any time soon. Booting up the Jackhammer’s comm system, Wheeljack selected the Autobot base and hoped that he wouldn’t have to explain himself.

 

Late nights calibrating the ground bridge seemed to be a common occurrence for the resident medic and scientist of the Autobot base and this was another of those late nights where Ratchet was left calibrating the ground bridge after it had malfunctioned thanks to the worthless human technology they were dealing with on this planet. The comm had been going off while he had rewiring a panel and rolled his optics with a sigh, why anyone would be bothering him at this time was beyond him since their whole group was in the base. Ratchet went over to the comm panel, hoping that it wasn’t Starscream whining for medical help when he had no information of value.

“Hey doc? That you?” This rough and distinctive voice of Wheeljack passed through the speakers and the white and red medic could note that his voice sounded almost pained and desperate.

“Wheeljack? What’s wrong?” The Wrecker wasn’t the type to get a hold of them for anything simple, perhaps it was Decepticons?

There was an almost pained gasp that answered Ratchet’s question before there had been an actual response. “Kinda tough to explain to you, Sunshine. Think you can get here fast?”

“Of course, I’ll use your comm link coordinates and ground bridge to your location immediately.” Once the comm link was cut, the medic gathered a med kit together with the coordinates of the Jackhammer entered into the ground bridge before activating it and stepping through.

 

If there was one good thing Ratchet could say about Wheeljack, the Wrecker knew to keep a low profile from humans when he noticed the Jackhammer hiding behind a series of caves and cliffs that were normally not visited by humans on a regular basis. The medic made his way to the Wrecker’s ship, servo banging against the door before it slid open. To Ratchet’s surprise he was honestly not expecting the sight laid out before his optics. Wheeljack was kneeling upon the floor of his ship, digits thrusting in and out of his well lubricated valve while his pressurized spike dripped transfluid into a puddle in front of him. His med kit dropped to the floor and quickly realized that it would be of no use to either of them since he could easily note exactly what the problem was with the swordsmech. A grin split across his dermas while he leaned against the door to merely watch the overheated mech. “So what’s the problem aside from you looking rather humorous in that position?”

“Frag, Sunshine, your bedside manner could be a little nicer for a mech in need.”

“I’m a medic, not a pleasure drone.”

“Same difference right now! Come on, Doc, I really need the help…” A mewling moan slipped out from the mostly white mech and Ratchet knew in his medical opinion that if the Wrecker didn’t get release soon, his heat cycle would only get worse.

Heaving a sigh through his vents, Ratchet approached the swordsmech and pushed away the servo Wheeljack had been using to try and pleasure himself before pressing two of his own digits into the well lubricated valve. This hadn’t been the first time the medic had been called upon to ease the feelings of a heat cycle since it was part of one’s duties at times.

 

The medic’s talented digits were able to press into sensor nodes that Wheeljack didn’t even know existed as he practically collapsed onto Ratchet’s servo but did his best to remain kneeling as he pushed back against those Primus blessed digits. Within a few nanokliks, he had been shifted and was looking up into blue optics as Ratchet had already removed his digits from Wheeljack’s more than stretched valve, barely noting the sound of the red and white mech’s interfacing panel sliding back as his own spike was exposed and quickly plunging into Wheeljack’s needy valve. Wheeljack let a strangled cry through his vocalizer as his servos scrabbled for purchase on the metal plating that made up the floor. A servo wrapped around his aching spike as Ratchet began to thrust deeper into his valve, touching every sensor node within his valve and Wheeljack was really starting to wonder if Ratchet ever had spent time as a pleasure drone since he was really doing wonders at the current moment in time.

 

A few times Ratchet had actually admitted to himself that Wheeljack was attractive to the optic and when there were the times they worked together, even being called ‘Sunshine’ didn’t truly bother him. Beneath that warrior exterior was a sharp and intelligent mind that the medic wanted to get to know better; though when his optics first noticed Wheeljack in the throes of his heat cycle, it took all of Ratchet’s self-control to not grab the Wrecker by the hip plates and frag him senseless, but now with Wheeljack writhing beneath him it was hard to control himself as he sped his thrusts up while the mostly white mech moaned for more. Normally when medics had to deal with a mech or femme dealing with a difficult heat cycle, everything was so clinical since they weren’t doing it for any sort of pleasure, though none of those medics back on Cybertron saw Wheeljack thrusting with a desperate need back onto his spike as he panted and moaned, they didn’t feel the mostly white plating that was hot to the touch and clattering with each shiver and tremble of pleasure the mech released. His servo stroked the swordsmech’s spike with each thrust into that oh so enjoyable valve, transfluid continuously leaked from the tip onto his digits and servo, Ratchet knowing all too well that Wheeljack was enjoying things and most likely close to overloading. He panted in time with Wheeljack, feeling his own core temperature rising according to his internal readings and of course the medic knew that he was becoming aroused from all of this. Who could blame him though? Wheeljack in such a sight was driving the medic’s processor to nearly crash as he leaned close, glossa running along the cabling of the mech’s neck.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, his processor on the brink of offlining as he thrust back against Ratchet, feeling the medic’s servos and glossa upon his chassis and spike. Wheeljack couldn’t take it anymore as he overloaded, the panel to his spark chamber clicked open on total instinct for one in a heat cycle during an overload. Ratchet felt his own overload occurring in sequence with the swordsmech’s, biting his dental plates upon a thick energon cable running along Wheeljack’s neck while his own spark chamber was opened automatically and exposed. As sparks mingled and joined, the two overloaded once more, lubrication fluids and transfluids dripping onto the ship’s floor beneath them. Spark chambers snapped shut while Ratchet pulled his depressurized spike from Wheeljack’s valve and rolled off of the white mech onto the floor beside him while the only sounds amongst them was their vents and fans running on high to cool the two mechs off and the drip of transfluid and lubricants from Wheeljack’s well abused valve.

 

Once his processor and optics felt like onlining, Wheeljack gave a loud groan as he forced his joints to move him off the hard floor of the Jackhammer. He took notice of Ratchet lying upon the floor beside him, vents slowly whirring as he recharged and all the swordsmech could do was smile as he grabbed on old drip cloth to clean the two of them up since it was obvious that the medic needed the recharge. “Late nights with Bulk and the gang I guess.” A smile spread over his dermas as he pressed a kiss to Ratchet’s helm, something he’d never get away with if the medic was awake, before he opted to head to the washracks and get more cleaned up. There was a slight limp to his step as he moved, but the pain in his valve was an enjoyable pain as he recalled how that pain came to be. “That was fun, Sunshine, we gotta do it again sometime, but you’ll be the one with the soaked valve.”

 

The sound of solvents running was what Ratchet onlined to and he immediately climbed to his pedes from the floor, trying to limit the groaning from his joints and struts. He snatched up his long since forgotten med kit and punched in a return ground bridge to open outside the Jackhammer, needing to get back to his own berth and try to relax while more than likely everyone else was going to be running around for one thing or another.


	2. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of time apart, a certain sword wielding explosives expert is known to be carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also being cross posted at Y!Gallery in case anyone was wondering and it's under the same username as here. I'd like to thank everyone for the comments an kudos since they really make me feel like people enjoy my writing and inspires me to continue.

Frag! Another pain laced through his helm and chassis and it had been going on for at least a full earth week. Wheeljack collapsed against a close by tree thanks to the pain he was dealing with and had his internal scans look for anything out of sorts. A small squad of Insecticons had been chasing him and he was only catching a moment of repose before he was sure they’d be on his tail again. At least his heat cycle was long since over or else dealing with the Insecticons would be using a lot more of his body than his weapons. The mech took a few steps away from the tree that had been holding up most of his weight, sending him collapsing onto the ground while he purged energon from his tanks. His optics and audio receptors were spinning and the energon spattering the dirt alerted his internal scans that his levels were dangerously low; not like he could help it that for the past three earth weeks he was purging every drop of energon he seemed to take into his tanks. The crying sound of the group of Insecticons was getting closer and all Wheeljack could think of was that he had to get out of there. His body shifted into his vehicle mode, a bit sluggish but he could at least still do it, before spinning his tires and speeding back to the safety of his ship.

 

As the door to the Jackhammer slid open, the swordsmech collapsed onto the floor and had noted that he’d been spending a lot of time on floors and ground lately. With a groan he dragged himself to the small berth he had in the back end of his ship and climbed into it; Wheeljack felt like slag as his optics closed and he slipped into a fitful recharge.

 

 

His spark ached by the time Wheeljack had onlined and he rubbed at his chassis where his spark chamber lay, noting the heat that radiated from it. Scans still told him nothing so he wasn’t dealing with a virus or anything of that sort. Punching in a code near his berth produced a cube of energon from the dispenser he kept in the small area that was basically a berth chamber for him to relax in, nothing fancy, just a place to recharge when needed. Wheeljack lifted the cube to his dermas and felt his nearly empty tanks wrench at the smell before he quickly downed the blue fluid and set the empty cube down on the table near his berth. His tanks still protested at the needed fuel thrumming through them but he needed it even if he doubted it was going to stay in his tanks for long. Wheeljack slid into the pilot’s seat soon after he was able to hold down his meager meal, maybe a shot or two of high-grade that he still had stashed away would help him later. His whole chassis ached, but that still could have easily have been from the battle with the Inseticons he had dealt with previously. Alarms were roaring across the screens and Primus wouldn’t let him have a moment to relax since of course those Pit damned Insecticons had found him while he was resting.

 

 

One slammed into the side of the Jackhammer, sending Wheeljack crashing into the opposite side as the whole ship toppled over. With a groan, he clambered to his pedes and kicked open one of the emergency hatches, though he honestly wasn’t expecting it when heavy clawed servos slammed him down once he had gotten outside, pressing hard onto his chassis to the point where Wheeljack was feeling cracks and leaking cables. His struggles renewed in hopes of getting the big brute off of him yet it wasn’t doing much as the Insecticon leaned in close, solvents drooled from its mandibles, until it reared back with a screech, its optics damaged by the one sword Wheeljack managed to slide free from the holding areas on his back. All he had was a nanoklik, but it was all he needed to slip out from under the burly Insecticon and get back on his pedes with his swords both free for use in this battle. He rushed forward, slamming full forced into the stunned Insecticon, blades striking at arm plating and kicking away while making certain that a pede caught the Insecticon in the helm. Frag just doing that made his chassis ache more and energon was leaking from ruptured cabling but there was little he could do about that right now as the other Insecticons barreled over to the fight. A clawed servo lashed out and caught him across the back, sending Wheeljack sprawling faceplate first into the dirt with a cry of pain. Before he could even think of getting up, a heavy weight spread over his back strut, claws digging into his shoulder plating and the only thing Wheeljack could process was pain as he screamed out when the claws dug deeper, vocalizer nearly shorting out. Through the haze of pain, he was just barely able to open his comm link to the Autobot base, hoping that maybe Bulkhead or Bee or anyone would be able to respond and get his aft out of there.

 

 

 

Things had been quiet at the base and Ratchet was grateful for it, Bee, Smokescreen, and Arcee were on patrol and Bulkhead was keeping their human compatriots busy so that he could get some work done and of course, Optimus was left to his own devices since no one would ever dare order a Prime around if they were smart. The sound of the comm link could be heard going off and Ratchet growled from his engines in irritation and hoping he wouldn’t have to put down his arc welder to answer.

 

“Bulkhead here, Bee? Arcee? Smokescreen?” Bulkhead’s voice was questioning as he pressed the button to respond to the communication, those three were only on patrol so it was possible they needed back up against Decepticons.

“B-Bulk…” The voice was laced with pain and was coarse as it filtered through the speakers around them and Ratchet could hear in an instant who it was that was calling them. His servo tensed around his welder as his spark sank with dread of what was wrong with the mech. He set down his tools while he focused his audio receptors to listen to the conversation since this obviously wasn’t a friendly chat.

“Jackie? Jackie what’s wrong?” Bulkhead’s voice was strained with worry; Wheeljack was one of his closest friends and with so many of the Wreckers dead from this war, he wasn’t sure if he could lose one more to the scrapheap.

“Bug p-problem…think…I’m gonna need b-back up….maybe Doc to clean me up…” Through the comm link everyone heard a scream of pain rip through along with the cries of Insecticons and Ratchet was immediately running for the controls of the groundbridge in order to punch in the closest coordinates to Wheeljack’s location.

“Children, keep ready to open the groundbridge after we contact you with information on Wheeljack’s condition! See if you can contact Smokescreen, Arcee, or Bumblebee and groundbridge any of them to our location if you’re able to!” Ratchet’s voice was curt and authoritative as he followed Bulkhead through the groundbridge portal. They had to read Wheeljack, Ratchet could feel his spark pain at the thought of losing the swordsmech and he really couldn’t explain why.

 

 

 

Weapons were at the ready once they exited the groundbridge and there was barely a nanokilk before they were opening fire onto the three bulky Insecticons that hovered over what was most likely Wheeljack. The creatures scattered with a piercing cry, Bulkhead continuing to fire at them while Ratchet bolted over to the prone mech’s form laying there in the dirt. He skidded over on his knees, med kit open as he started doing triage on the various injuries. Cracked chassis, energon leaking from at least several obvious cables, and his plating was hot to the touch, more scans showed that Wheeljack’s energon levels were 20% and dropping as more leaked out and his spark was weakening. Bulkhead could only hold off their enemies for so long so he had to move fast. Leaking cables were clipped and sealed as Ratchet fell back into his battlefield medical training so they could at least move Wheeljack someplace safer before he went into full stasis lock, once he caught as many of the cables as he could see, he noted that energon levels were stabilizing along with the mech’s spark being less likely to extinguish. They had no energon on immediate hand so replenishing his depleted energon levels would have to wait for until they reached the base. There was a slight groan and Ratchet looked down to notice blue optics online and looking up at him, he couldn’t see most of the mech’s face due to the mask that covered it, but a servo covered his own that had apparently been resting upon Wheeljack’s cracked chassis where his spark chamber was hidden before it dropped away and the optics went offline once more. He hesitated in that moment, dental plates gritting together before he set the mech back down to rest upon the ground beneath them and help where he could.

 

 

The groundbridge opened by the time Ratchet caught up to Bulkhead, both of their speedier companions leaping through with Bumblebee shooting down an Insecticon that was barreling down upon the medic who was quick to lash out at it with his blades bared. Despite being a healer more than a fighter, Ratchet always was able to fight with a surgeon’s precision, the Insecticon collapsing to the ground in two halves. “Smokescreen, Bumblebee! Help Bulkhead while I get Wheeljack through the groundbridge!” There was a beeping response from Bumblebee while Smokescreen charged forward to aid the large green mech who had trading blow with the largest of the Insecticons. Ratchet was quick to transform to his vehicle mode and traverse the ground between him and his current patient, weaving in between blasts that were shot at him as one of the Insecticons that was left chased after him, that strange cry of theirs following him the whole time. He blocked Wheeljack, ready to fight as he fired at the mechanized beast and his shots rang true as the creature’s advances were halted, though he wasn’t expecting Smokescreen to leap onto its back and grab it by the large horn, hooting like what Miko referred to as a cowboy would when one time she was flipping through the channels of the TV at the base and noticed a bull riding competition.

“Hey Ratchet, trick riding!” Smokescreen called out before levelling his blaster to the Insecticon’s helm and firing point blank to offline the thing permanently as it crashed to the ground and the elite guard leapt from its prone form.

“Never mind that, help me with Wheeljack.” The medic and guard both picked the unconscious mech and held him up between the two of them while Ratchet commed the kids and Optimus waiting at the base to open the groundbridge. They were moving slowly with Wheeljack since they didn’t want to cause or increase anymore damage to his chassis, barely acknowledging the sounds of pedes running behind them as Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought up the rearguard and all five made it safely back through.

 

 

 

Ratchet continued to have Smokescreen help him carry Wheeljack’s prone form to a berth in the medical bay, he worried, but at least with his equipment he could help Wheeljack better as energon lines were hooked up and complete detailed scans began to run. Cracks in the chassis were easy fixes and energon levels were on the rise with no other fuel lines or cables having been severed after what had happened. Bulkhead sat guard at the foot of Wheeljack’s berth, ignoring the medic’s attempts to have him remove himself so work could be done; if there was one thing they all knew about Bulkhead, it was his loyalty could reach levels of stubbornness. Ratchet had forgone sleep as did Bulkhead as the medic worked to repair the damage done by the Insecticon attack with the work taking place over a full earth day and night cycle while sparks flew from repair welds. At times Ratchet felt like it wasn’t much, but he wanted Wheeljack back on his pedes even if it was just to make Bulkhead happy, but the medic couldn’t ignore that feeling that he wanted to see Wheeljack awake and better more than the large mech did.

 

 

 

He was almost to the point of collapsing and needed to recharge desperately when he finally finished repairs to the mostly white mech. Ratchet collapsed to his knees by the medical berth and began to cycle down for recharge before he felt a large hand on his shoulder plates and looked up to see Bulkhead looking just as tired as he did. “Ratchet? You need to recharge.” The green Wrecker’s voice was quiet and Ratchet could only smile, “I’m not the only one, Bulkhead, scans would say that you need recharge just as badly.”

“Frag the scans, gotta stay up and look out for Jackie boy, he’d do the same for me.” There certainly was no dissuading Bulkhead, but then the scans on Wheeljack set off slight alarms, the medic moving to read them. As his optics scanned over the messages scrawling across the screen, he was certain he felt his spark leap into his throat with what he was reading. It couldn’t be, the readings had to be wrong, they just had to be.

“Doc? Is everything okay with Jackie?” There was concern for his friend in Bulkhead’s voice and he was wondering if it was right to tell the larger mech exactly what the readings were entailing. “I-it says here that Wheeljack i-is…carrying…”


	3. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News finally breaks, and Wheeljack needs to learn to lock doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! Chapter 4 is underway barring the muse being murdered by work and life and such. This chapter is a little longer than the first two and only because Ratchet loves to talk. How they reproduce is head canon since I don't think Hasbro ever came up with anything as sexualized as the fandom writes.

“Check it again, Doc, there’s no way that Jackie would be carrying, maybe those Insecticons roughed him up more than you thought? Maybe a virus he caught?”

“My scanners are working perfectly fine and they say that Wheeljack is carrying.” Ratchet vented a sigh from his intakes as he set down the data pad which held all the new information that had been gathered and pressed a few digits to the release on Wheeljack’s chassis that opened his spark chamber since obviously Bulkhead wasn’t going to agree with him until Ratchet’s point was proved by unshakable evidence. The mostly white Wrecker remained in deep recharge while his spark was exposed and the other two mechs looked down at it. Medically trained optics spotted it in an instance while Ratchet had to point it out to Bulkhead, a tiny violet hued spark nestled beside Wheeljack’s own blue hued spark that was still recovering from all the fighting. The sparkling didn’t bother Ratchet, but it was the rate of growth that bothered him since he recalled when Wheeljack’s heat cycle was and tracking back from it, the protoform should have already been forming over the newly formed spark. As he noted the slow growth and how he could fix things so the sparkling’s growth was back on track, he felt the energon in his fuel lines run cold as realization finally sunk in. Sires were needed to keep the growth on track for the sparkling since by now the sire would have donated transfluids rich in nanites to help the protoform’s start and according to all the information gleaned, Ratchet was the sire. Oh scrap, this was going to be tough to explain to everyone, and may be a little painful in regards to a certain green Wrecker who was looking out for his best friend.

 

“Ratchet, this can’t be right, Jackie couldn’t possibly be sparked.” Bulkhead was still trying to wrap his head around what he had seen and nothing was clicking for him. “I mean, he never hangs around with anyone since he spends no time here at the base, and I doubt any ‘Cons would have been able to spark him up even if Megatron himself tried.” Ratchet sighed and shook his helm from what Bulkhead was saying; Wheeljack preferred to be alone, yes, but he was with a mech and now was going to have a sparkling. “Bulkhead, I am heading to berth to recharge, if you’re going to remain here to look after Wheeljack, I would prefer if you alert me to when he’s online again and do not, I repeat do not tell him about the sparkling, that is something you shouldn’t even know right now before he does.”

“Yeah I know, I’ll keep my trap shut, just go get some recharge or you know Optimus will force you to take a recharge fast.” Ratchet nodded and made his way through the halls back to his own berth but recharge did not come quickly. He pressed a servo to his chassis where his spark flared with both happiness and nervousness. Wheeljack was carrying his sparkling and he honestly never thought he’d have one but then there was a chance that Wheeljack would want the sparkling terminated, or Optimus would request it. No Optimus would never have a sparkling terminated, there’s already so few of their kind as it was thanks to the war and here was just as safe for a sparkling than anywhere else in the universe. Though there was also the chance that the sparkling would be extinguished on its own, it was already weak as it was and underdeveloped and if it didn’t get proper nanites or energon, it was certainly going to be extinguished. He sat up as he exhaled through his vents, best to at least do something to help the sparkling since it needed to survive. As he made his way down the hall, Ratchet thought of what was going to happen once Wheeljack found out; there’d be requesting from the Wrecker regular interfacing times for the good of the sparkling, then everything after the sparkling was born. Blue optics spotted Wheeljack still in deep recharge and Bulkhead once more at the foot of the berth doing the same and Ratchet couldn’t help but smile before he set to work adding a decent dose of nutrients and additives to Wheeljack’s energon drip in hopes to help the sparkling grow stronger. The medic hesitated for a moment after he was finished with the additives before placing a servo upon the recharging mech’s spark chamber. “H-hello in there, sparkling…I am, well I am your sire and I’m sorry I didn’t know about you before all of this, but I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are a happy and healthy sparkling now and forever. And I’m sure your carrier will feel the same way about you.” Ratchet pressed his dermas to Wheeljack’s helm in a chaste kiss; he really had feelings for the swordsmech and hoped that they would be reciprocated.

 

 

By the time Wheeljack had onlined; Ratchet had been working on more calibrations on the groundbridge, but ceased his actions when Bulkhead had come running over to alert him of his patient. When Ratchet had made it over to the medical bay, Wheeljack was half out of berth. “Normally one with so much damage as you from battle requires confirmation from their doctor to be released.”

“Well sitting around on my aft isn’t going to do anything for anyone so I figure it’s best for me to leave.” Wheeljack grinned as he looked at Ratchet, not that he didn’t want to continue hanging around the red and white medic.

“Actually I had learned something in my scans that I felt was important to inform you about.” He grabbed the datapad which held the results from the previous night cycle and vented a sigh since there was no delicate way to explain anything like this. “Wheeljack, it turns out that since your heat cycle, you’ve been carrying.”

 

The words hit the Wrecker hard and almost instinctively he pressed a servo to his spark chamber as he thought of a sparkling nestled in there beside his own spark. He sparked? That really didn’t seem right and yet he almost felt as though he had known on some level, though the sire could only be one mech and they were standing in front of him at the current moment in time. Ratchet’s voice rang through to his audio receptors once more; “now there is an issue that the sparkling’s growth has been slightly delayed, lack of transfluid from the sire would be the reason but also lack of proper additives in your energon, I added some to your energon drip after I had read the scans so that has helped a slight bit, the issue of transfluid is still something that must be discussed.”

“Well that all depends on the sire, so what do you plan to do about _our_ sparkling, Doc?” It wasn’t like he was trying to sound like Ratchet was to blame since neither of them knew until now about their sparkling.

“W-we could come up with a schedule of when to interface to ensure that the sparkling gets enough nanites and such.” Ratchet was more interested in what his datapads said than Wheeljack before his datapad was plucked from his grip, dermas pressed against his own when he had looked up to figure out what was going on. He was spun around and pushed backwards onto the berth while Wheeljack straddled his hip struts, the medic more than confused in that moment in time. “Listen Sunshine, interfacing shouldn’t be based on a schedule, it’s best if it just happens.” He leaned in close, glossa licking along the cables running the length of Ratchet’s neck. Servos ran along Ratchet’s chassis, digits playing along the plating seams and earning Wheeljack a loud moan from his adorable medic and couldn’t help but grin against his neck cables. The red and white medic couldn’t stop his interface panel from sliding back and allowing his spike to be exposed, transfluid dripping from the tip due to the ministrations of the servos wandering along his chassis while that talented glossa continued to drive his processor to the brink. Wheeljack allowed his own interface panel to slide back, his valve exposed as he slowly pushed down onto the rigid spike, a moan escaping his vocalisers. “F-frag Ratchet…you’re good at this…” The swordsmech moaned out even though they had barely begun and he was already feeling close to overloading.

 

Ratchet was honestly barely paying attention to what Wheeljack had said as he thrust hard into the mostly white mech straddling him from above. The red and white medic tugged Wheeljack back down for a kiss, glossas tangling while both mechs moaned in unison. Servos gripped tightly at Wheeljack’s hip struts to allow Ratchet an easier grip to thrust into Wheeljack’s valve, loving the tightness that surrounded his spike, any tighter and he would have overloaded the moment the swordsmech was impaled upon his spike. The medic couldn’t help but grin as one of his servos curled around the swordsmech’s own exposed spike, the leaking transfluid allowing his servo to move with ease over the metal and synthetic rubber with each sensor node being pressed upon to elicit some rather delicious noises from the Wrecker. Wheeljack thrust into Ratchet’s servo, loving the feel of being fragged and his spike being stroked at the same time. As a digit swept over the tip of Wheeljack’s spike, he let loose a moan as his optics onlined just in time to see Ratchet sensually licking the transfluid slickened digit with his glossa and he knew that moment would be forever burned into his processor. The Wrecker pressed the digits of one servo against Ratchet’s dermas, hoping that the medic would take the hint of what he wanted and his fans whirred on high as that talented glossa swept over them and Ratchet merely watched him through half dimmed optics and looking more like an animal tasting it’s favourite meal before practically swallowing the digits while his glossa wrapped and twined around them. In the back of Wheeljack’s processor he thought of how amazing it would be to have such attention to his spike though the rest of his processor reminded him that they were doing this for their sparkling and could maybe beg the medic for use of that mouth later. Ratchet’s hips rolled up into Wheeljack, the tip of his spike pressing against the ceiling node of the Wrecker’s valve and couldn’t help but grin as he heard a sharp intake of air into vents and the feel of transfluid dripping onto his abdominal plating as Wheeljack succumbed to overloading, lubricants leaked out around his own spike and the medic felt his own overloading charge snap through his systems, transfluid spilling into Wheeljack’s well used valve. The two mechs collapsed in a mess of limbs and heated plating crashing together as they kissed from the enjoyment and pleasure they both gained from their interfacing.

“Care to explain something you two?” The commanding voice of one Optimus Prime could be heard behind them and both Wheeljack and Ratchet craned their neck struts to see the tall red and blue mech standing in the doorway to the medical bay, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and their trio of human companions sitting atop Bulkhead’s shoulders since apparently they had wanted to see what was going on. Ratchet let his helm fall back against the berth as he vented a sigh of frustration, “frag…”

Wheeljack’s response was less quiet and more than a little annoyed that they were intruded upon. “Either join in or get out!”

 

 

“Can someone explain what the hell we just saw?” Miko piped up from Bulkhead’s shoulder once Wheeljack and Ratchet had been given some time and privacy to extricate themselves from the other’s grasp, clean up and snap panels back where they were supposed to be. Raf had taken to busying himself with a racing game with Bumblebee, the two youngest in the group feeling very embarrassed about what had been witnessed.

“What you saw was nothing that you need to know about.” Wheeljack spat out as he leaned against the wall beside the tiny human and her large green guardian, still a little annoyed that the whole group interrupted his time with the red and white medic. “A mech does what he wants for enjoyment.”

“What Wheeljack means to say, is that there was actually a medical reason for what happened.” Ever the logical Ratchet to come to the rescue, at least until he heard Smokescreen add his two cents. “Hey Ratchet? For my next med scan, let’s leave spikes out of it.” There was a loud resounding clang as a wrench connected with the elite guard’s helm plating, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps.

“As I was saying, there was a medical reason for what Wheeljack and I had partaken in and that reason is that Wheeljack is carrying and I am the sire.” As the last part left his dermas, he half expected the green Wrecker to slug him for what he had stated, but no blow ever came with Bulkhead looking over at his friend whom now everyone had learned what few had already known.

Optimus looked around at everyone who seemed either confused or uncomfortable with what had been explained so far. “I take it that means that you and Wheeljack spent some time together during a recent heat?” Ratchet nodded, knowing that in the end everything was up to Optimus. “Wheeljack’s heat cycle was approximately one earth month ago and he was having a difficult time dealing with it so I was contacted to assist him, neither of us was expecting to spark bond during it, but we have and there’s a sparkling because of this.” He gritted his dental plates as his servos clenched into fists at the thought that Optimus may make him terminate an innocent sparkling. “Optimus please, do not make me terminate this sparkling, there’s so few of our kind as it is and while I may be our medic, I am also the sire and I don’t think I could bear having such a thing happen…”

A servo was brought up as Ratchet pleaded his case, a smile on the Prime’s dermas. “Ratchet, I would never ask you and Wheeljack to terminate this sparkling that, while unexpected, is still to be treasured with our race dwindling as it is due to the damage this war has caused. Obviously this means that you and Wheeljack will have to remain close to one another for the sparkling’s sake, and Wheeljack you are more than welcome to remain here since you have always been welcomed among us.”

“Oh I’ll be hanging around here, so long as I have all the access I want to my personal medic.” Wheeljack grinned as he spoke, sneaking up behind the red and white medic and grabbing him by the hip struts, glossa running along neck cabling and earning a moan from Ratchet for his efforts before servos half-heartedly tried to shoo him away. It was at that time that the smallest of Team Prime had finally spoken up, Raf adjusting his glasses as Bumblebee lifted him up so everyone could see and hear him better. “So how exactly do Cybertronians reproduce, Ratchet?”

“Yeah aren’t you all machines?” Jack stated while he stood near Arcee, “I mean it’s not like you guys are like animals or people like us, sorry if it sounds weird, hard question to ask.”

 

 

Ratchet shook his head as he decided that it was best to explain things to those who didn’t know, mostly because he could see the questioning look in the optics of both Smokescreen and Bumblebee who more than likely were more versed in a different method of the creation of newsparks. “Well shortly before the war, the Allspark along with information from Vector Sigma was how newsparks and protoforms were created, such as both Smokescreen and Bumblebee in this case. However this hadn’t always been the case; every Cybertronian eventually begins to go through regular heat cycles, in accordance to your chronology, it would be approximately every six earth months. A heat cycle consists of a buildup of a charge within the spark chamber and fluctuations of one’s electro-magnetic fields that can often affect the coding of other bots one in heat comes in contact with. It’s referred to as a heat cycle because our core temperature readings can go off the charts at times and even cause crashes of the processor or sudden recharge fits.

“Bonded sparkmates would be the ones to usually make use of a heat cycle as the charge buildup would allow a spark bond and then there is the transfer of coding and nanites via the transfluid exchange between carrier and sire. Once the spark bond and transfluid exchange is complete, the sire and carrier must regularly interface in order to maintain the coding and nanites needed to aid in the sparklings development. A carrier requires more energon as well as additives such as minerals and metals to allow the nanites from the sire to aid in creating the protoform for the sparkling, if a carrier does not take good care of oneself then the nanites will slowly cannibalize the metals and minerals that consist of the carrier’s chassis and neither of which is good for carrier or sparkling. During the building of the protoform, the sparkling created from the spark bond is connected to the spark of the carrier and feeds off the energy given to it by the larger spark’s charges. Over time the protoform develops and once the sparkling that was being nurtured by the carrier’s spark finally detaches from the spark chamber and into the growing protoform in the gestation chamber to eventually be expelled from the carrier’s body via their valve. Lubricants would be cleaned from the sparkling and intake vents would be cleared so they can take in air to their systems since sparklings require air to start their engines after being cooped up and given energy from their carrier for so long.”

“But aren’t you and Wheeljack both dudes, Ratchet?” Miko piped up, as interested as everyone else with Ratchet’s explanation of Cybertonian reproduction with Smokescreen being the exception who honestly looked like he was on the verge of purging his tanks, obviously not one to enjoy hearing about Cybertonian biology.

“Ehp ehp ehp! I never mentioned that the carrier or sire had to distinctly be femme and mech together. Sires and carriers can be either mechs or femmes, so a mech can be a carrier and a femme can be a sire quite easily since there’s still a spark bond and an exchange of transfluids involved. Wheeljack just happens to be a carrying mech and I happen to be a mech and the sire.”

Arcee smiled, being the only femme in their group, “There are Cybertonians who believe that there’s a one in thirteen chance of a carrier and sire producing a femme since Solus Prime was the only femme out of the Thirteen. It’s not exactly certain as to why femmes are a minority, but if only femmes could be carriers, there’d be even less of our kind and they wouldn’t have ever let any of us in the military for fear of losing any needed carriers.”

Miko thought for a moment before glancing over at Bulkhead with a grin plastered across her face and once the green Wrecker took notice, his optics took on a worried look. “Miko, whatever you’re thinking after what you’ve heard, no.”

“Aw come on, Bulk! You and Wheeljack would have cute babies!”

“I’m not getting sparked by Jackie!” Bulkhead was flustered and rather defensive, but it was Wheeljack who came to his rescue in a sense.

“Bulk and I are like brothers; Miko and I know that the old lugnut would rather wait for Percy to show up to do something like that.” At the mention of the name ‘Percy’, the green Wrecker cast a hurt look at the swordsmech before setting Miko down onto the ground and transforming to alt mode to drive out of the base.

“Wait, who’s Percy and why did Bulk leave when you mentioned them?” The small girl asked the only remaining Wrecker since her guardian obviously wasn’t going to be answering her.

“Percy was a nickname for Perceptor, he was a sniper in the Wreckers and before that and he was a scientist with me. When a few ‘Cons roughed him up once, he got a chassis upgrade to a warrior mode and shortly after that he and I joined the Wreckers where we met Bulk. The first time those two met was the first time I had ever seen Preceptor at a loss of words.” Wheeljack had to smile as he recalled the two Wreckers practically tripping over each other when they had met and there being something between them in an instant. Though he knew why Bulkhead was upset since Perceptor was one of the last remaining Wreckers whose life status was in limbo since they lost contact with the sniper and they didn’t know if he was alive or dead and until they knew where the sniper was, Bulkhead was always going to be wondering what happened to Perceptor until he was finally found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor I decided to add since I figured Wheeljack can't be the only former nerd in the Wreckers. Also my boyfriend had mentioned that Perceptor did actually join the Wreckers in the comics I believe. And no idea why, but I figured that Bulkhead and Perceptor would be a cute couple.


	4. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autobots scattered, Wheeljack caught, will things go right for the Wrecker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, the stuff with Shockwave was a bit tough to write and in all honesty I've been wanting to just jump to Wheeljack giving birth and give him something happy, but that has a ways to go.

In all honesty, had Wheeljack known that carrying would mean he wouldn’t be able to half of what he used to, he would have probably not have asked Ratchet to help him out while he was in heat, though he wouldn’t have had the immensely talented glossa at his beck and call as he thrust his spike deeper into Ratchet’s mouth. “Frag, Sunshine,” Wheeljack vented heated air through his intakes, servos resting upon the white and red helm bobbing up and down upon his spike, “you really know how to work that glossa of yours, still convinced that you used to be a pleasure drone.” Bright blue optics seemed to almost glare at him while that aforementioned glossa seemed to wrap around his spike and rub against nodes that sent shocks of pleasure through his systems. Wheeljack offlined his optics as he overloaded into the medic’s awaiting mouth.

 

Ratchet had no problems with swallowing the transfluid that was emptied down his main energon line, knowing that it wouldn’t affect him in any way medically. As he climbed to his pedes, the medic looked down at the swordsmech who was still seated on the berth that they had been sharing for the time being while Wheeljack was carrying and was more than willing to slide away the panel which had been covering his almost painfully pressurized spike. Half dimmed optics merely watched Wheeljack as he hoped the mostly white mech would understand what he was trying to infer. The Wrecker had to grin as he slid back onto the berth, his leg struts spread to leave his valve plenty exposed to the white and red mech. Ratchet leaned in close, dermas pressed against Wheeljack’s as digits probed the swordsmech’s, more than well used as of late, valve that was soaked with lubricants. “If I didn’t know any better, Wheeljack, I’d say that you’re the one more versed in being a pleasure drone.” A chuckle escaped the medic as his digits scissored and gently stretched the valve slightly and earned only keening moans for more from his mech. Never to be one to leave the Wrecker wanting, he pressed his spike into the willing valve with a moan of his own.

 

It seemed as though the swordsmech always had a tight valve whenever they interfaced and Ratcher certainly was never going to complain about it as he thrust harder into the mewling mech beneath him. They kissed once more, glossas mingling and Wheeljack could taste the tinge of his own transfluids on the tip of Ratchet’s glossa and he swore his spike became harder just with that knowledge alone as he thrust against Ratchet. The medic’s broke from the kiss, letting his glossa trail over his neck cabling before gently nipping along it since he knew that those actions left the Wrecker wanting more as he thrust deeper into him. The two of them had already interfaced three other times in the span of the earth solar cycle since Wheeljack seemed to be insatiable and always wanting more though healthy amounts of interfacing was good for the sparkling so of course Ratchet would never argue against it as he gripped Wheeljack’s leg struts and lifted them so that his knee joints were hooked upon the medic’s elbow so that he could drive his spike deeper into the writhing mech beneath him before he overloaded deep into his valve and felt Wheeljack tighten around him as the Wrecker overloaded onto his own chassis.

 

The two collapsed onto the berth once Ratchet felt his spike depressurize and both could finally let panels click back into place. Wheeljack was handed a drip cloth to wipe his own transfluids from his chassis and tossed the used rag over at a bin Ratchet had explicitly placed in their chamber for discarding refuse. The swordsmech had lay on his side while Ratchet pulled the Wrecker closer to his own chassis so that the berth fit the two mechs easier and there was less strain on Wheeljack’s back struts as well. Soon after the Wrecker fell into recharge since the sparkling easily drained him systems even if it didn’t do much but grow and only the soft venting made by the Wrecker was how Ratchet knew he was in recharge. A servo ran along the mostly white mech’s chassis, feeling the slightest distention of the abdominal plating where the protoform for their growing sparkling. As Ratchet moved his servo closer to Wheeljack’s spark chamber, he could feel the thrum of both sparks as if they called to his own and in that instant, there was no war, no Decepticons, no Autobots, and no Cybertron as the only things that Ratchet cared about in that nanoklik was Wheeljack and their sparkling.

 

 

 

When the whole of Team Prime left for Cybertron, only one member had been left behind aside from the humans and he wasn’t exactly pleased to be the odd one out just because he was carrying. The chaste kiss Ratchet had given him before walking through their space bridge only made his spark sink. “Frag this; I’m getting out of here.” He said aloud to no one in particular as he stomped off to where the Jackhammer had been stashed while he had been living on the base. The slight buldge in his abdominal plating wasn’t bad enough that he couldn’t use his alt mode, but he still preferred to fly in the Jackhammer since he was being left behind from the action, he could at least do some recon while he was sitting around on his aft.

 

 

Decepticon activity at energon mines was at an all-time low, making it easy to stockpile his own stashes that he swiped from under their noses. This was still war time even if the two main factions were busying themselves elsewhere, and Wheeljack had been using up a lot of the energon supplies they had at the Autobot base what with the sparkling’s demands. He felt a thrum of energy as if the sparkling was mad for some reason or another and he pressed a servo to his spark chamber. “Hey kid, I can’t help it if your sire left us behind for now, so just try to relax and he’ll be back before you know it.” Wheeljack quickly downed a cube of energon after he added the additives that Ratchet had left behind for him and wished that he wasn’t seeing his core temperatures rising on his internal scans and knew it was because he needed to interface with Ratchet and began cursing the mech for leaving when he was still needed as he climbed into the pilot seat and headed back for the base. As he was flying, the comm system popped up and Wheeljack felt his spark lift when he heard the voice on the other end. “Finally back from vacation, Sunshine?”

“More like wondering where in the Pit you’ve run off to!” Even when angry he still missed Ratchet’s voice.

“Relax, I was just picking up some energon for us, I’m heading back to the base right now and both me and our sparkling have some issues that need your attention, Doc.” He was just about to end the comm when he could hear alarms and rushed words from the others in the base before the comm link was cut. Wheeljack knew something was wrong and put thrusters on full to get the Jackhammer back to the base so he could protect the medic like he should have been at that moment.

 

 

Nothing, the entire base was in ruins from the Decepticon blast as Wheeljack landed the Jackhammer a distance away. He shifted to his alt mode and sped towards the wreckage of the base in hopes of finding the white and red medic alive. Wheeljack was on his pedes in moments of reaching the base ruins and tore at concrete and metal rebar to hopefully find some sign of his medic. “Ratchet! Ratchet!” He could feel his spark practically tearing in half at the fear of losing the medic since even if there wasn’t a sparkling to worry about, he still loved the white and red mech more than anything. A blow to the back of his helm sent him sprawling and Wheeljack whipped around with blasters at the ready only to be grabbed by several Vehicons; of course they would have been around to search the wreckage for Autobots or relics that they had fought for.

 

 

Ratchet had been driving for days since he fled through the groundbridge at the base and he was exhausted. Every part of his chassis ached, his energon levels were low and he had none to consume during his travels. He slipped into an old junkyard, his headlights flicking off as he remained in his vehicle mode to recharge though it wasn’t easy to do as he was grateful that Wheeljack wasn’t at the base when the Decepticons attacked, though now they were separated and eventually the need to interface would be affecting Wheeljack. These thoughts and worries plagued his processor as he fell into a fitful recharge.

 

 

Wheeljack onlined to a servo slamming into his helm and optics looked up to Starscream towering over him, the Seeker looking more than pleased at having the Wrecker caught and chained once more. “Ah Wheeljack, good of you to join me once more, I was rather upset when you had so abruptly left after our last meeting.” A claw raked across his chassis, and he had to wince from the pain of the damage, but it wasn’t enough to cause worry. “You think a little scratch is going to get me to tell you anything?” A sharp servo struck hard against his face plating, energon dripping onto the metal flooring beneath them.

 

 

It had been a while since Starscream finished beating him, or at least it had felt that way since one of the blows to his helm fragged up his chronometer and it was telling him that solar cycles had passed since the Autobot base had been destroyed by the Decepticons. Frag his helm hurt like nothing else and he still had no escape plan formulated in his processor. The pede falls he could hear didn’t sound like the stilettos belonging to Starscream, much heavier in fact so obviously the Seeker brought in a heavy hitter to do his dirty work. As the mech got closer, Wheeljack glanced around and was slightly worried when he saw the Decepticon Science Officer stepping closer to him with a thick cable that had one end attached to the back of his helm. “Hate to tell you, but Wreckers don’t break easy.” He said while Shockwave stepped closer and locked the open end of the cable into a port on the back of his helm. “You’ll break all the same.” Shockwave stated as Wheeljack felt the cyclopean mech delve into his memories via the cortical psychic patch.

His memories were sorted out by the scientist and while he had no useful information to the Decepticon cause, there were memories he didn’t want their enemies knowing about as moments together with Ratchet flashed by, the times when they would lay together with their servos pressed against Wheeljack’s spark chamber to feel the thrum of energy from their sparkling. He struggled against his bonds, but the psychic patch along with the beatings and his depleted energon levels were making it impossible to do anything while Shockwave studied each memory in hopes of finding something that would help them find the whereabouts of the missing Autobots. The single eyed Decepticon lingered upon the knowledge of the captured mech carrying and dislodged the cortical psychic patch as he stepped forward to run a clawed servo along the seams of Wheeljack’s chassis in order to force open the spark chamber beneath. The swordsmech’s spark was slightly dimmed from lack of energon while the smaller spark was nearly hidden by it but still thrumming with life.

 

Shockwave studied the tiny Cybertonian life, the scientist within him intrigued that it was thriving with all the damage done to the carrier. That clawed servo gingerly touched at the sparkling, feeling it’s charge striking against his metallic digit as though it was trying to fight back in any way it could and he studied it longer while prodding it to provoke it once more and receiving another spark of attack. It would take far too long for a sparkling to grow to the point of being a threat to the Decepticon cause, though damaging or extinguishing it would be a blow to the Autobots since they obviously knew about it. Though science was something that could be useful as he grasped for tools that lay on a tray nearby, he prodded more at the sparkling, forcing it to fight and struggle while he used two claw clamps to secure it, the light tether still feeding it off of its’ carrier’s spark. The reactions intrigued Shockwave as he never had the chance to experiment with a sparkling, most of his experiments dealt with dying sparks due to the war, so this allowed for new and interesting experiments. An energon scalpel was handy as he sliced into the delicate little spark of life and heard a thrum of energy that could have been akin to a scream while the carrier was still offline after the cortical psychic patch. He continued to slice into the sparkling before pulling back and dripping energon into the cuts. The energon allowed the cuts to heal, but Shockwave had infused it with coding from an old experiment in regards to branched sparks, wanting to see what the results would cultivate. As the energon infused directly into the sparkling, it’s hue changed from the initial violet it had been when first formed to a deep blue, though the more interesting change was the spark splitting completely into three and each began to tether themselves to their carrier’s spark. Shockwave documented the findings within his processor, noting that the sparks each were gaining different hues of colour designating them as three separate sparks rather than branched sparks which had usually been his results. If he could smile, he would have despite it being illogical to do so as he touched at the sparklings once more to test reactions before all three shot electrical charges at him to protect themselves and their carrier, most interesting.

 

Shockwave drew his servo back as the spark chamber snapped shut, Megatron would want to know that the cortical psychic patch turned up no positive results; he would keep the knowledge of the sparkling and his experiment to himself. Starscream bumped into his gun arm, the Seeker hissed as he glared at Shockwave but continued to walk into the room holding Wheeljack, Shockwave caught notice of the tracking device the Seeker carried, wondering just what was going on in that dim witted processor.


	5. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reunited and Ratchet finds out more to tell Wheeljack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, this chapter feels a bit rushed but it was giving me a tough time though my boyfriend helped me out with it as he always does. I should really tell him to not feed the plot bunnies in my head, but feeding the plot bunnies gives you guys stories and chapters since I'm working on a one shot of Starscream and the Predacons right now, later will be an AU for Knock Out and Breakdown since those two need love after all that Hasbro did to poor Breakdown.

Wheeljack was marched from his holding cell once he had onlined again from yet another sharp slap from Starscream, something he was getting more than annoyed with from the stiletto heeled Seeker. Cuffs were slapped on his servos as the Vehicons forced him down the halls of Megatron’s tower, the Wrecker looking around for any chance he could use to escape and meet at the coordinates that all Wreckers knew to use when separated, Bulkhead would be there at least if he was still alive. He looked over the edge to see the massive smelting pit that Megatron had installed in his tower and it obviously wasn’t there to be relaxing. Stepping back, he glanced over at one of his guards with a smile upon his dermas. “Hey, you can fly, right?” Before the Vehicon could even answer, the swordsmech slammed into him and flipped the violet Decepticon drone over the edge to the smelting pit. Guns immediately became trained on him and he shrugged, “okay I’ll jump,” he said before dropping down off the edge and aiming for the Vehicon he had previously thrown as they shifted quickly to a jet form to avoid hitting the bright orange molten slag. “Thought so!” He exclaimed as he rode the jet type Decepticon, noting the others that were quick in pursuit and working to get rid of them before he hit the ground and changed immediately to his vehicle mode to escape and get back to the others who had hopefully survived.

 

 

Raf was right that they needed to gather the team back together, but Ratchet honestly didn’t think he could do anything or that he even wanted to. Optimus was missing since no one had any idea as to where everyone groundbridged to in order to escape, then there was also Wheeljack and the sparkling and if they were gone, Ratchet wanted to rust away to nothing since there was no life without them in it. He couldn’t fall into recharge; Raf’s words still playing through his processor that they won’t know until they at least tried to get everyone back to fight the Decepticons. A sigh rumbled through his engines as he turned and sped off out of the old junkyard and where his navigation protocols were telling him that the Harbinger was upon earth since that would be where Bumblebee would take Raf to jumpstart their plan.

 

 

His spark chamber kept aching since he had left Megatron’s citadel and he was feeling like the building protoform was slowly cannibalizing some of his metals in order to keep building, though it wasn’t like he had any way to stop that at the current moment in time as he hid behind a cliffside and was back on his pedes. Something didn’t feel right and he began pressing at seam in his chassis, feeling around until he found the cause of one part of the pain as he pulled out a tracking device that had been stuck under his hood, his spark chamber still ached and his abdominal plating was still slowly swelling so it meant that the sparkling was still growing along with the protoform. He gripped the tracking device, glancing to find something he could use to throw the Decepticons off his track until his optics spied flotsam at the edge of the river nearby and he had to grin as he gripped his grenade and started to work at his exploding little plan. Once the wood with the tracking device was sent upon its’ way down the river, Wheeljack was hitting the road beside it once more, determined to find at least one member of team Prime that still existed. Once he was getting close to the meeting coordinates that the Wreckers used, he saw Bulkhead charging towards him and barely giving him enough time to get off his wheels before being pulled into a strong hug by the large green Wrecker. “Good to see you too, Bulk.” Wheeljack could barely squeak out as he felt his chassis being squeezed by those large limbs that made the green mech a danger in close combat. There was the click of a camera as Miko snapped a picture before Bulkhead finally set Wheeljack down and he was able to look around. “Anyone else show up yet?”

“Nah, we were waiting for you and no one else has shown up or gotten in contact with us, you

know, in case the ‘Cons are listening in.” Wheeljack quickly gave Bulkhead his plan that had been set in motion on a private frequency, motioning for the three of them to hide in case the Decepticons had been following the tracking device.

 

 

By the time the small team that Starscream had sent after the tracking device had stopped in the clearing close to it, Wheeljack, Miko, and Bulkhead were lying in wait. His servo gripped the detonator and just as the bumbling ‘Cons realized that it was a trick, he let loose the boom, each of the silver jet Vehicons getting caught in the resulting explosion. Just as the explosion was dissipating and they climbed out of hiding, Bulkhead looked up to see what was obviously not a human aircraft approaching them. “Ours or the ‘Cons?” Miko asked as the green mech lifted her up higher to see. “Not shooting at us so I’d guess one of ours.” Wheeljack stated as it began to land and the entry deck lowered with a certain blue and pink two wheeler and her human companion standing upon it. Miko rushed over to hug Jack while Bulkhead quickly hugged Acree, pulling her off her pedes just as he did with Wheeljack who merely followed behind. “Thanks for the pickup.”

 

“Thank the commander; he seems to be picking up all the stragglers.” Arcee stated while pointing to the large blue mech who was piloting the ship. Wheeljack was disgusted at who had picked them up since he and the great Ultra Magnus certainly never got along on anything.

 

“Don’t worry about the Commander, Jackie; he’s been good at collecting up us Wreckers.” The voice was familiar as both Bulkhead and Wheeljack spun to see a mostly red figure approach from the back area of the ship. Bulkhead was the first to move, gathering the red mech in his arms in the tightest of hugs. “Percy! Where the frag have you been all this time?” He asked as he finally set the red sniper down.

 

“I had been on my own looking for other Wreckers when I had been shot down by Dreadwing, the Pit damned glitch head left me for scrap while I drifted in deep space until I reached an Autobot colony, Jetfire and Blaster were based there and I figured I’d help them out when Decepticons attacked, we were on the ropes until Commander Magnus showed up to pull our afts from the fire, I decided to come along with Commander Magnus since there was a better chance of finding other Wreckers with him and it looks like I was right.” Perceptor looked between his two good friends and smiled as he leaned in close to Bulkhead to press a kiss to his dermas. “I hope you haven’t replaced me after all this time.” Heat was rising on Bulkhead’s face plates before everyone heard a loud “Awww!” behind him and all turned to see Miko eagerly watching the two mechs.

 

“Friend of yours, Bulk?” Perceptor asked while tilting his head at the small human girl.

 

“That’s Miko; she’s an honourary Wrecker actually with all she’s done with me and Jackie. She heard about us from Jackie so of course she’d have something to say about us.”

 

“If everyone is finished reuniting, there are Autobot signals that appear to be emanating from what appears to be a Decepticon ship.” Magnus stated as he continued to fly the ship and check scanners.

 

“The Nemesis?” Arcee asked as she slid into the seat beside Magnus in case they needed weapon systems at the ready.

 

Wheeljack looked at the scans they were receiving with the Autobot signals along with the Decepticon ship signals. “Can’t be, looks to be the old derelict Decepticon ship the Harbinger, the one Starscream was using as a base. It’s possible that Prime and the others are using it as a base for now while they try to find us.” His spark swelled with happiness at the thought of Ratchet still being alive and waiting for him, he had to believe that, it had to be true.

 

 

Getting the Harbinger back up and running enough to be of use to them and having the groundbridge working was the easy part, though they still had to find the others and Ratchet still feared not finding Wheeljack after all of their work. The ships sensors began a shrill klaxon as a ship approached the derelict Harbinger. Scans indicated that it certainly wasn’t large enough to be the Nemesis coming after them, in fact scans were indicating that it was an Autobot ship though the since meant that it certainly wasn’t the Jackhammer. Bumblebee and Ratchet stepped outside ahead of Raf, motioning for the small human to remain behind them in case there was any sort of hostility met since Autobot ship didn’t necessarily mean that there were Autobots inhabiting it. The deck lowered and rather welcomed faces soon appeared. Raf was quickly hugged by Jack and Miko as he ran forward, the others greeting their scout and medic, though when Wheeljack approached Ratchet, the medic pulled the Wrecker into a deep kiss, their glossas mingled and twisted as though desperate to never let the other go before they pulled back with a small string of oral solvent still connecting them for a single moment before Wheeljack half collapsed in the medic’s arms. “Wheeljack!” Ratchet exclaimed as he got Bulkhead to carry him back into the Harbinger while Perceptor followed close behind.

 

 

The Harbinger wasn’t in the best condition but the scanners were at least able to tell them that Wheeljack was in need of energon and Ratchet was quick to start a drip into an available energon line in Wheeljack’s arm while he studied chassis damage done by Starscream while the swordsmech was interred within the Decepticon citadel. He made sure to have all the additives that the sparkling needed since they were separated for a while and he did worry about the health and safety of their sparkling. “Is everything alright with Jackie, Doc?” A voice that the medic didn’t recognized questioned him and he looked over to see the red sniper mech with Bulkhead resting both servos on his shoulders like one would do with a bondmate, like he had at times when Wheeljack was sitting on their berth with his servo on his spark chamber. “He’s been through a rough time, but he’ll certainly pull through and recover once he and the sparkling get enough energon back into them.”

 

“Jackie’s carrying?”Perceptor asked, he almost sounded hopeful; ever since he and Wheeljack had worked together in the science department of the Autobot military he knew that the explosives expert wanted sparklings, it was just finding the right bot to settle down with. A sparkling on the way meant that there’d be new life once Cybertron was revived and restored, “how far along?”

 

“In a few more earth months the protoform should have a final growth surge and then be ready to be birthed.” Ratchet felt a swell of pride in his spark, knowing that their sparkling would soon be introduced to the world and while it may not be Cybertron, it would certainly still be considered home. He took Wheeljack’s servo in his own; kissing the cool metal while he hoped everything would be alright with the Wrecker and the small sparkling he carried within him.

 

 

Sensors began going off after a few hours, everyone else leaving Ratchet to recharge beside the berth which held Wheeljack’s recovering form. Everyone hurried outside of the base, the signal that was approaching from the air carried an Autobot signature which was odd since Autobots that were here on earth didn’t have the means to fly as the Decepticons did. As Optimus landed, everyone was clamouring around him, impressed with his new build even as Smokescreen finally caught up to the much faster Prime. With forces regained, they were going to need a more improved base, but it was something that would have to wait until Wheeljack had recovered. Optimus was quick in getting into contact with Agent Fowler who arrived shortly after he had, requesting the aid in finding a new base for the Autobots under Team Prime.

 

 

Ratchet onlined with all the goings on around and immediately drew his attention to the mostly drained energon drip connected to Wheeljack’s fuel line and went about replacing it with a fresh amount of energon and additives while he scanned with his built in scanner to double check on how the mech was doing. Something pinged in his scanner and his optics studied what he had just been informed about, something not seeming quite right and he had to double check this for himself. Pressing the seams on the chest compartment of Wheeljack’s spark chamber, worry coursing through his spark as the panels slid back to expose the Wrecker’s spark. The blue of the swordsmech’s spark was a sight that Ratchet was glad to see along with the small spark he had noticed so long ago, though what was bothering was the fact that there were suddenly two more sparks than he had last counted within that spark chamber. There was a split spark? A triple split spark? This late in the carrying cycle? Something didn’t seem right as the medic began to add more additives since Wheeljack’s protocols were going to be going into overdrive in building two more protoforms in order to catch up to the two new sparklings that he really didn’t know how they even got there since a natural split would have happened by now. No one else was in their makeshift medbay and Ratchet quickly got to work in building a few things he was going to need by the time Wheeljack’s carrying cycle was completed, hopefully things would go well since it’s all he could really do until then.

 

 

“Whatcha doin’ Ratchet?” The voice startled Ratchet, whamming his helm on a slab of metal that he had been hunched under while he worked. With a hiss of pain, the medic looked over at Miko who had been sitting on the counter nearby watching him work. “Merely working.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Something that I felt like working on; do you not have your own guardian to be bothering right now?” The medic asked while his welder snapped away to expose his servo and set a few vents and tubing into areas cut out of the metal sheeting.

 

“He and Perceptor wanted to be alone, so I figured I’d come see you.” She sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the metal counter. “I thought it’d be nice to have another Wrecker around, but between Bulkhead catching up with Perceptor and Wheeljack spending all his time trying to take it easy with the sparkling, no one has time for me…” The human cast her eyes downwards and Ratchet heaved a sigh through his vents as he returned to his welding. “Well I am working on a set of incubation chambers we may possibly need if you must absolutely know.”

 

“Incubation chambers? What for?”

 

“For the sparklings,” this line of questioning was growing tiring, until Ratchet realized the slip in his words.

 

“Wait, I thought you and Wheeljack were only having one.” Miko pointed out, noting the same plural that the medic had stated a moment earlier.

 

“W-well things change, the spark has split…”

 

“So there’s twins!” She immediately brightened at the thought of Ratchet and Wheeljack having twins and was just about to bolt away from the medic.

 

“Ehp ehp ehp! It’s not twins, it’s actually triplets from what I can see in Wheeljack’s spark chamber, but don’t tell this to anyone else since we’re the only ones who know.” It seemed like Ratchet was always finding things out with someone else rather than his carrying mech.

 

“Right Ratchet.” Miko responded with a grin on her face before jumping down from the metal counter and leaving the medic to continue building the needed incubators with him wondering how fast news was going to travel through the makeshift base before he was ready to tell Wheeljack.


	6. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labour pains and most likely Ratchet sort of wishing he wasn't one the receiving end of Wheeljack's threats and yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 6 is here and the arrival of some long awaited stars of the fic! Sorry for taking so long to write this one.

He really had to stop onlining in the medbays of the Autobots; eventually the others would start talking if they already weren’t as Wheeljack gave a low groan while sitting up, he grasped at the cables that were still attached to various ports on his chassis that gave medical readouts. Wheeljack took two steps out of the small medbay before he felt something hard slam into the back of his helm with a clang along with a sharp and demanding voice. “And just where in Primus do you think you’re going?!” Wheeljack whirled around to face those angry blue optics that still made the swordsmech smile while Ratchet picked up the wrench he had thrown. “Honestly you shouldn’t be out of berth right now since you need as much recharge as you can get.”

 

“Sorry Sunshine, I just wanted to get up and stretch my leg struts. That too much of a problem?”

 

“Yes it’s a problem!” Ratchet sighed, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack and kissing the swordsmech’s helm. “I worry about you after what happened, Wheeljack…I could have lost you and the sparklings and I never want that to happen.”

 

Wheeljack was smiling until he swore he heard the medic say the plural of sparklings. “Wait, sparklings as in more than one of them?” He saw Ratchet nod and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be terrified or excited.

 

 

 

“So you guys are having triplets?” Raf asked while Bumblebee held him on his shoulder joint.

 

Ratchet nodded, “within a few weeks the sparklings will shift from Wheeljack’s spark chamber and to the protoforms that are nearly finished developing. It’ll approximately be another month or so when they’ll finally be born as you kids would say.”

 

“But they need to come out now! I wanna see them!” Miko whined as she leaned over the couch they moved into their new hideout on the military base with Fowler a month ago after the few days it took to clean out the Harbinger of useable technology. Wheeljack had been leaning against Bulkhead, his servo rubbing the more than obvious swell of his abdominal plating, he winced slightly as there was a kick to his intakes followed by a second and third, not having the spark to tell Ratchet that the triplets had already moved from spark chamber to the growing protoforms within his gestation chamber. “You’re not the only one who wants them out, Miko, trust me since I know I want them out more than you.”

 

There was another couple kicks to his intakes and the swordsmech gave a pained grunt which Ratchet did notice as he looked up from calibrating the groundbridge. “Wheeljack?”

 

“I’m fine, Sunshine. The kids have just decided that my intakes are great for kicking.” Bulkhead helped his friend sit down on one of the large metal benches that could support their large frames while his servos trailed over his abdominal plating and earned another flurry of kicks in response. “Will you three keep it down in there?! Don’t see why you have to keep beating my intakes just because everyone wants you out of there.”

 

Ratchet walked over, slightly concerned as he popped open Wheeljack’s medical panel and hooked up to it while he took down the internals of the swordsmech’s gestational chamber. “So it seems they have moved their sparks to their protoforms, normally there should only be one so they’re feeling rather cramped in there so they’re trying to stretch their limbs as best they can. Perhaps taking a bit of a walk around the base will help you out a slight bit.”

 

“Yeah yeah, Doc’s orders I bet.” Wheeljack grumbled as he hoisted himself back to his pedes, hating how his equilibrium was off due to the weight within his gestational chamber before heading off for the walk that Ratchet wanted him to go on.

 

 

 

A few rounds outside the base and being careful to not be spotted by any humans and the Wrecker was still not feeling the greatest as pain seemed to increase and not just from the kicking of the triplets. He slipped inside the Autobot base, tensing as another wave of pain and a flurry of kicks to his intakes passed over. Wheeljack leaned against a wall, a few sharp vents just to help ease the pain until his audio receptors caught the sounds of moaning up ahead and he noted that he was in the berth chambers wing of their new base. Maybe rest was what he need as he began heading towards his and Ratchet’s room which was thankfully close to the medbay under Ratchet’s demands, though as he made his way closer, the moans became louder until he was stopped in front of the berth chamber of their great leader Optimus. Normally one doesn’t pry into the private life of one’s leader, but when one hears moans like that, one has to pry as Wheeljack touched at the control pad that opened the door to a sight he certainly wouldn’t forget from his optics any time soon. Optimus was certainly in his berth chamber, though the Wrecker wasn’t expecting to see his commanding officer, the “great” Ultra Magnus on his servos and knee joints moaning and writhing beneath Optimus and somehow neither of them had noticed him.

 

“Gotta say, didn’t think I’d see this on my little walk, that’s a good position for you, Magnus _sir_.” The two looked up at Wheeljack while the swordsmech grinned at the sight. “The humans say that karma is a bitch, but I’d say that job belongs to Ultra Magnus.” He gave a loud laugh while the blue and white bot struggled to get up despite Optimus still having both his spike in the mech’s valve and his weight on his back struts, before either mech could move, Wheeljack bolted as fast as his carrying frame would let him.

 

He was just about to reach the main room where everyone had still been relaxing before a sharp pain coursed through his chassis that forced him down to his knees as he gasped in pain. He tried to move until he heard a slight snap of a membrane breaking along with a flood of lubricants splashing onto the floor and leaking from his interface panel. Wheeljack couldn’t think past the pain as he was barely able to open a personal frequency to his medic. :: Doc? N-need help…hurts… ::

 

:: Wheeljack? Wheeljack what’s wrong? ::

 

:: In the hall…hurts… :: He could barely keep the communication going before he collapsed into the fluids that dripped from his body onto the floor. After a minute or maybe an hour, every second of the pain was already feeling like forever, he heard the rushed pede falls of both Ratchet and Bulkhead and the large green mech pulling him into his servos to carry the swordsmech to the medbay.

 

 

 

Scrap, even as prepared as they were, Ratchet wasn’t expecting the sparklings to be early as Bulkhead set Wheeljack upon the medical berth, the swordsmech crying out in pain from yet another contraction while Ratchet opened Wheeljack’s interface panel. “Your valve is twenty percent dilated right now, Wheeljack, we have to play the waiting game for now. I can add pain killers to the energon line I’m putting in but I can’t deaden your pain sensors since I need you to know when you need to push.”

 

Another cry of pain forced the white Wrecker’s vocalizer to static out, curling up before he collapsed with his back strut leaning against Bulkhead with the green mech grabbing one of his servo while the medic added the energon line and pain killers to allow the swordsmech to relax slightly. Hazy blue optics looked over at Ratchet while Wheeljack was finally able to use his vocalizer, “Ratch, when I can move again, I’m going to beat you with your own wrench for doing this to me…”

 

“Twenty-two percent dilated, you just need to let things go at their own pace, Wheeljack, the pain killers will kick in soon and that will help with the pain.” Even if Wheeljack was going to yell and threaten, he had to remain the medical professional about this. Blue optics looked up to notice Perceptor glancing into the medbay and back at his stressed out bondmate. “Perceptor! I need your assistance with this, Wheeljack’s going into emergence early with the triplets and I’m going to need help.”

 

“Of course Ratchet, just tell me all you need me to do.” The red mech stepped inside and noted the deadly glare he was given by Wheeljack who was only being held back by Bulkhead.  
  


“Just be ready to take the sparklings and clear their vents and get them in the incubators over there.” Another pained scream ripped through the air, “you’re thirty percent dilated now, Wheeljack.”

 

“Just get the little fraggers out of me already!” Yet another scream erupted from the swordsmech’s vocalizer with another contraction as he gripped Bulkhead’s servo hard and earning a pained yelp from the large green mech. Before anyone could say anything, Wheeljack let loose another scream, forcing his vocalizer to static out.

 

“Forty percent; still a ways to go until you’re ready to push but everything is going to be okay, Wheeljack.” Ratchet stated and hearing a pained groan from his bondmate and hating he couldn’t do much else to help the white Wrecker through this.

 

 

After three hours, Ratchet was finally happy to tell Wheeljack that he was dilated to one hundred percent and was finally able to start pushing, which shortly afterwards rewarded him with Wheeljack yelling out, “Ratchet you slagging piece of scrap! I’m going to rip your helm off and shove up your aft for doing this to me!” Wheeljack vented heated air while he pushed into his contractions and feeling like he was being ripped apart starting with his valve. He gripped hard at Bulkhead’s servo and the yelp that the green mech gave let everyone in the medbay know that Wheeljack snapped mechanisms in the servo he was holding onto. “Another push, Wheeljack, I can see the head of the first sparkling.”

 

“They aren’t out yet?!”

 

“Wheeljack, this takes time.”

 

“Frag your time! I’ve been here forever!” He screamed out in pain as his vocalizer resorted to static with another push as the head slipped from his valve and Wheeljack collapsed against Bulkhead. The green mech did his best to smile at his friend while Perceptor put a cooled mesh cloth on Wheeljack’s forehelm in hopes of cooling him down while his fans ran on high. He gritted his dental plates as another contraction forced him to push hard into it and feeling wires and cables slide out after the sparkling’s shoulders had passed through his valve with Ratchet ready to catch the sparkling.

 

The medic smiled as Wheeljack got a moment of respite while he cut the cables and wires that still connected the sparkling to the gestation chamber and handed him off to Perceptor so the red mech could clear vent intakes and clean the sparkling of the birthing lubricants and fluids. After a moment the sounds of a wailing sparkling could be heard and Ratchet gave a smile while Perceptor tended to the crying sparkling and laid him within one of the incubators Ratchet had the mind to build in advance. The medic was happy to see that his sparkling was healthy until another pained scream startled his from his reverie so that his attention was once more turned to his bondmate and the sight of another sparkling just on the way. “Okay Wheeljack, just like before, push with the contractions.”

 

“Don’t you tell me what to do you slaghead!” The swordsmech shouted out before another contraction forced him to push hard while the second sparkling was slowly crowning. Wheeljack could feel his fans whirring and knew his temperature was running high while he ignored his internals that were going off. Another contraction and Wheeljack gritted his dental plates while pushing hard and feeling the sparkling slide out which had him once more leaning against Bulkhead and grateful for the large green mech’s big backside.

 

Ratchet gathered up the second sparkling and cute the wires and cables that kept him tethered to his carrier before handing him to Perceptor and hearing the cries of his newest sparkling. There was still one sparkling left and Wheeljack looked like he couldn’t take anymore, the swordsmech’s optics look haggard and on the brink of offlining as he leaned back against Bulkhead. Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack and gave as supportive of smile as he could. “Okay Wheeljack, just one more sparkling to go, a few more pushes.” He stopped when he saw the deathglare the white Wrecker gave him and almost shied away out of fear. “Ratchet, I will offline you and I vow to Primus that you will know the pain I am in right now.”

 

Wheeljack doubled over in pain from a contraction and pushed hard into it while Bulkhead rubbed his backstruts until his servo still caught in the swordsmech’s deathgrip cracked slightly under the strain. The medic diverted his attention from the fear of Wheeljack possibly murdering him when the Wrecker was going to be able to move after healing and to the coming sparkling. This was the big one it seems as Wheeljack was having a hard time pushing through the contractions, there was energon dripping from the tears to the mech’s valve from the strain of pushing out two sparklings as it was and worry was in the medic’s optics. This was going to be a hard one and Ratchet looked back up at Wheeljack as he pushed through the conrtactions. “Wheeljack, you may have some troubles with this one, try to not strain your systems too much.” More energon dripped down and Wheeljack collapsed against Bulkhead with a meek whimper, optics shuttering as he was nearly offline from the pain. Ratchet grabbed a syringe that he had close by filled with a localized anesthetic and slid it between pelvic and abdominal plating before tossing it aside and allowing one servo to become one of his blades while the anesthetic took rapid effect in the area. “Wheeljack, stop pushing, the sparkling isn’t going to be able to emerge that way and you’re too weakened, I need to do this in order to save both you and the sparkling.” His voice was firm, but Ratchet was shaking within and terror was gripping his spark as he feared the thought of losing both Wheeljack and their last sparkling. The blade cut through plating and protoform, all the way down to Wheeljack’s gestation chamber, making certain to miss all major energon lines and wiring until he was able to lay optics on the final sparkling within his bondmate. The sparkling had his gestation cables and wiring wrapped around his neck, unmoving and Ratchet felt a shock of fear race through his spark, they couldn’t lose one, they just couldn’t. The medic clipped the wiring and cables, pulling all of it out of the mech’s gestation chamber along with the sparkling. He moved fast over to the side table and began unravelling the wiring from the fragile form and working fast to clear all ventilation intakes, servos trembling as he did so and optics never leaving the tiny unmoving form. “Primus no…don’t do this…don’t take his spark from me…”

 

“Ratchet?” Wheeljack’s voice was strained and tired, “is-is he okay…?” Ratchet couldn’t answer as he was on the brink of crying, he refused to lose a sparkling, refused to let Primus give him the happiness of blessing them with three only to rip one away in a single instant. His whole chassis was tense and moments seemed to go on forever until there was movement, the sparkling twitched and gasped a few times while his systems started up and vents took in air around him until soon after a piercing wail echoed through the med bay and to Ratchet, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard as he gathered up the sparkling and held him close to his chassis for a moment before setting him in the final incubator and letting the sparkling soon fall into recharge along with his siblings. He moved back to where Wheeljack lay and was smiling to relay the good news that he was certain that the swordsmech wanted to hear. “We have sparklings, Wheeljack! Three healthy sparklings!” He leaned over to kiss his exhausted bondmate before he felt a servo gripping the red chevron on his helm and those tired eyes looking at him with a fury. “Weld me back up and when I can walk again, I will get revenge on you for making me go through this you fragger…” Wheeljack collapsed onto the medical berth with those words, finally falling into a deep and well needed recharge so Ratchet could begin the repairs to the Wrecker’s chassis. While he worked at repairing the damages that the sparklings had wrecked upon Wheeljack’s prone form, Perceptor had approached after doing a few repairs to Bulkhead’s damaged servo, not severe damage, simple cracks in the plating was all that had really been done. “Have you and Wheeljack chosen names for the sparklings yet?”

 

“Gri’lock…slagn’…sludge…” Wheeljack muttered in his recharge, though it was hard to tell if those were names or the swordsmech trying to vow something upon Ratchet. “Well Wheeljack gave his choices; we’ll see what everyone thinks when he’s awake.” The medic stated as he continued his repair work.

 

 

 

“What are their names?” Miko was bright eyed as everyone gathered into the medbay to watch Wheeljack as he nursed the two smaller sparklings from the feeding lines in his chest plating. “I want to name them Grimlok, Slag, and Sludge, but Doc thinks they aren’t good names.”

 

“Are you kidding?! Those are awesome names! They could be rockstars with names like that!” The little girl exclaimed, leaning in close to the two sparklings. “They really suit them! That little one would be perfect to be named Slag and you said the bigger one was first born so he’d lead the band with a name like Grimlock! And the biggest, he’s so a Sludge name since it could almost be Sledge and then he’d be like Sledge Hammer!” There was certainly no changing Miko’s mind on the name choices, but she tended to side with the Wreckers on decisions.

 

“Those are terrible names! I could easily come up with better ones.” Ratchet huffed through his vents as he took the smallest of their sparklings who was finished feeding and handing their largest sparkling to Wheeljack with the sparkling immediately latching onto the open feeding line with a happy chirp. The smallest was having his backstruts rubbed before he gave a tiny hiccup and looked up at his Sire with large blue optics before cuddling up against his chassis. Wheeljack gave the medic a glare that explained that he was going to have no arguments on the subject. “When you go through all the agony of pushing out sparklings through your valve and then get cut open to get the third one out, then you can name them whatever you want, but my chassis, my having to carrying them around this whole time and my pain, so I get naming rights.”

 

“Fine, their names are Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge then.” Ratchet huffed once more but knew that Wheeljack was in the right for this whole naming thing.

 

Raf looked over at Grimlock and Sludge slurping greedily at the energon that flowed from their Carrier’s feeding lines, still intrigued by Cybertonian physiology. “Does that hurt, Wheeljack? Having them taking energon from you?”

 

“Nah, the whole time I was carrying my body was storing energon away. Sparklings can’t have regular energon so they drink filtered energon from my feeding lines until they’re a little older. It doesn’t take too long for my systems to filter the energon so they don’t have to worry, but their tanks are also still really small so it’s not like they can hold much.” Grimlock pushed the feeding line away with a churr, Perceptor taking Slag while Ratchet snatched up Grimlock to rub his backstruts, the eldest hiccupping a few times before spitting up energon onto his Sire and looking up at him with a grin on his dermas making it rather difficult to be angry with the young sparkling. Sludge finished up shortly after Grimlock, curling up against Wheeljack’s chassis while the Wrecker tucked his feeding lines back into their appropriate places and closing his chest plates.

 

“They are pretty cute, hard to think that you and Ratchet could make anything that cute, Wheeljack.” Arcee stated while she leaned over Perceptor’s shoulder and tickled Slag to gain a squealing giggle from the tiny sparkling. Bulkhead only had one good servo thanks to his one still repairing from Wheeljack and he rested a hand on the mech’s other shoulder. “You know, Percy, maybe we could make one this cute.”

 

“Only if you’re willing to carry them, Bulk.” Perceptor said with a grin, watching the look of horror on the green mech’s face.

 

“Forget I said anything, Percy.”

 

“How long are they gonna stay this small?” Jack asked, noting the sizes of the triplet sparklings being nowhere near the sizes of their adult counterparts.

 

“Within a few earth weeks they should be able to crawl around and a few after that should have them talking, it’ll be a solar year before they’ll be talking so for now they’ll just use noises almost like Bumblebee in order to communicate.” Ratchet stated before he noted that all three sparklings were starting to fall asleep and set them down in the small sparkling sized berths that he was able to scrounge up to stay in the medbay while Wheeljack was healing and then to be moved to their berth chamber at a later date. “Everyone leave, both Wheeljack and the sparklings need to recharge.” As everyone left the medbay, Ratchet leaned over Wheeljack and kissed his forhelm. “I’m thankful to Primus for you and the sparklings, Wheeljack, never ever think otherwise.”

 

Wheeljack gave a grin before pulling Ratchet on top of him, grabbing the medic’s aft and rubbing it. “Same here, Sunshine, once I’m healed though, I deserve a whole lot more than a kiss.” The medic nodded and shifted so he lay down beside his bondmate upon the medical berth. To relax and recharge after the day they had been through with their sparklings curled up in small berths next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the sparklings are the first three Dinobots. My boyfriend had come up with the idea of their kids being the Dinobots and it certainly fit. Wheeljack's pain however was my anger and stress from work and life being channeled into something productive.


	7. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack's revenge begins and sparkling antics abound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I figured this was a good place to stop and save the rest for chapter 8. I personally think my favourite part is Grimlock throwing Ratchet's wrench back at him.

They were exhausted, weeks of little amounts of recharge and dealing with three growing sparklings was difficult, but at least everyone else in the base was always willing to help out. Arcee was often with Bulkhead and Perceptor gathering up the sparklings that were quickly learning that their servos could help them move around When the humans were around, it was hard to determine if they were helping or not with the amount of times Miko would let the sparklings get into things just to take a picture, though Ratchet had demanded a copy of the picture she had taken of Wheeljack and the sparklings curled up together, the four falling asleep after a feeding that had apparently taken a lot out of the Wrecker. The worst of everything was the past week for Ratchet, his chassis was overheating and he knew exactly what his problem was and was doing his best to keep a certain white swordsmech from finding out about it for fear of a threat of revenge being acted upon.

 

 

He was finally alone to just work on things and was enjoying the quiet and lack of sparklings crawling over everything until he felt servos grabbing his aft and a glossa tracing along his audial fins which made his leg struts feel weak. “W-Wheeljack…”

 

“The sparklings are fueled and in deep recharge so we have some time and no one else is going to be around right now doing anything.” One servo trailed over the front of his interface panel and coaxed it open before digits slid into his lubricated valve and leaving the medic moaning. “I also know that you’ve been in heat the past week and you’ve been trying to hide it from me, I’m hurt that you wouldn’t want my help.” Those digits slid deeper and Ratchet gripped the console he had been working at in order to keep himself upright. That strong chassis pressed against his back struts and he felt those more than desired digits slide from his valve before he felt the tip of Wheeljack’s spike press into his valve and he couldn’t help but loudly moan as he pushed back against the swordsmech. “Now doesn’t this feel better than ignoring it?” Ratchet nodded and let loose a whimpering moan while Wheeljack thrust hard into his valve, his processor was half offline when a servo curled around his spike. He thrust into that servo, loving each ounce of pressure against his sensor nodes both inside and out, the servo stroking his spike squeezed a bit harder and Ratchet’s optics offlined as he overloaded, transfluid spattering onto the floor in front of the console as his fans ran on high to help cool down his chassis while the servo wrapped around his spike joined the one upon his hip struts, spinning the mech while he was still impaled upon the Wrecker’s own spike so that they were facing each other with Wheeljack catching Ratchet’s lip plates with his own. Each thrust had Ratchet moaning into the kisses, glossas twining together while he gripped Wheeljack’s shoulder struts, leg struts wrapping around the swordsmech’s chassis to allow his spike to drive deeper with each thrust as spark chambers were exposed in the haze of interfacing. The kiss broke with both mechs crying out as they overloaded, transfluid and lubricants dripping onto the floor as Ratchet collapsed against Wheeljack, the Wrecker easily holding onto the medic and carrying him back to their berth chamber to clean up and snap their interface panels closed before he finally dropped onto the berth with Ratchet, grinning as the medic pressed up close to his chassis and fell into recharge, maybe his plan would work, maybe not but there was always the next time.

 

 

“Grimlock, give Sire back his wrench.” The only response the medic received was a few happy chirps before the wrench slammed square into his face plates. He grimaced as the sparkling continued to happily chirp before crawling off to go wreck more havoc as the medic climbed to his pedes to resume his work without having his tools stolen by his sparklings. He was only left alone for a small amount of time before he heard a flurry of steps towards him and noticed Miko and Raf running over with Bumblebee holding Slag and the fact that all four looked far too pleased with themselves didn’t do anything to lighten the medic’s mood. “Ratchet! Slag has the coolest move now!” Miko yelled, bouncing on the balls of her feet while Bumblebee held up Slag so the sparkling was optics level with Ratchet before a small stream of fire left the sparkling’s lip plates and singing his sire’s dermas. Blue optics glared down at the two humans as he snatched his smallest sparkling from the black and yellow scout. “Just what in the name of Primus have you done to get Slag to breathe fire?!”

 

“We didn’t mean to let it happen, Ratchet.” Raf stated while he climbed up to the console the medic was close to, “we were walking with Slag and he found a lighter that a soldier must have dropped and we didn’t get a chance to stop him from swallowing it. Though he melted a few doors so Agent Fowler might be-“

 

“PRIME!” The enraged voice of their human liaison Agent Fowler could be heard clear across the Autobot hideout while the adult stormed across the catwalks from his office. Ratchet rolled his optics while shifting the now squirming Slag from one servo to the other. The pedefalls of Optimus could be heard approaching them since Optimus was always the one to handle Fowler and Ratchet didn’t know how well he’d be at defending Slag for his actions.

 

“Is there a problem, Agent Fowler?”

 

“You’re damn right there’s a problem, one of your bots must have found a flamethrower because several bunkers on base are currently having melted doors ripped out unless a Decepticon is attacking and you’re not doing anything about it!”

 

Ratchet was still trying to hang on tightly to Slag with the sparkling wriggling in his grip and loosing small spurts of flame as he growled in irritation and catching the attention of both Fowler and Optimus. “Well Agent Fowler, it would seem as though the fault is from a sparkling barely a few earth months old. I’m certain you would not find an innocent sparkling at fault for such actions when he is not understanding of what he has done.”

 

Fowler gave in with a heavy sigh as he looked over at the big blue optics of Slag who was clinging to Ratchet’s chassis as best he could and whimpering after being upset from the previous yelling. “Alright fine, just try to not let it happen again since I already have the brass breathing down my neck enough as it is.”

 

“Of course Agent Fowler, we will keep a better optic on the sparklings here from now on.” As the government agent left back for his office, Ratchet partially shied from Optimus and made sure to protect Slag as best he could from any physical lashing out from their leader. “Optimus I apologize and take full responsibility of what my sparklings do, this should have never happened and there is no excuse for it.” The medic was silenced as Optimus held up a servo to stop his apology and smiled as Slag wanted to be held by the larger mech. “Ratchet, it was merely an accident and no one could have forseen it. We will all keep a closer optic in teaching Slag with this ability of his and hope that it never needs to be used in the future.”

 

“Of course Optimus.” Ratchet heard churring and both mechs looked over at Ultra Magnus holding both Grimlock and Sludge, the two sparklings grinning while the mech holding them looking exhausted and irritated. “I believe you’re missing a few things, Doctor.” The medic scooped up both sparklings from the blue and white mech before motioning for Ultra Magnus to have seat. “The two of them waking you up means I don’t have to for your appointment, Ultra Magnus, this sort of thing is important and Wheeljack gave me enough grief in all of his checkups through the whole carrying process.” Grimlock and Sludge were sat down along with Slag while Bumblebee sat down with Raf and Miko to keep an eye on the triplets.

 

 

“The sparkling appears to still be in good health and there’s only one so that’s good news.” Ratchet stated as he looked at the feed from the medical hookups to Ultra Magnus. “We can even tell if you’re having a mech or a femme if you’d like to know, either of you.” Both Optimus and Magnus looked at each other for a moment before nodding to the medic. “Then I’m pleased to inform you both that you’re going to be having a femme within the next few months barring any sort of complications.” The hook ups were disconnected as Ultra Magnus got up from the medical berth, taking a cube of energon that had additives in it for the sparkling and quickly downed it to ignore the terrible taste it normally had. “Another visit in two weeks and we’ll see how the next addition to team Prime is doing.”

 

“Of course Ratchet.” Optimus said as he left back to his berth chamber along with Ultra Magnus.

 

 

Ratchet gave a sigh and looked up when he heard a communication. “Wheeljack?”

 

“Need a groundbridge back to base Sunshine, we finished the job and I want to see my mate and my little sparklings.” He smiled as he heard that voice and everything it said while he opened the groundbridge and waited until he saw three large forms walk out of it, the white Wrecker wrapping his arms around the medic’s chassis and kissing him. “Miss me?”

 

“I always do you fragger.” They both smiled and held each other close before looking over at their sparklings who were play fighting with Sludge pinning both Grimlock and Slag with ease and churring in victory while the other two struggled and gave annoyed chirps. “Come on you two, but your back struts into it and you can get Sludge off you!” Wheeljack called over to the sparklings, with Sludge giving a slight pout as he put more of his weight on his brothers who continued to struggle until they crawled out from under their larger sibling who promptly fell over. Wheeljack picked up Grimlock and Slag who immediately pawed at their carrier’s chest plating until he opened and unhooked the feeding lines for his sparklings to greedily snatch up. These times when Wheeljack was acting the perfect carrier made Ratchet really love him, the medic stopped however before he felt his tanks twisting and made a dead run to his and Wheeljack’s berth chamber and to the washracks where he proceeded to purge the energon from his tanks, chassis shaking as he did.

 

Once he was finished emptying his tanks, Ratchet collapsed against the wall of the washracks and began an internal scan of his systems since there was a myriad of reasons why any bot would purge their tanks and the red flashing “gestation protocols activated” was the exact reason he dreaded as a servo rested on his abdominal plating and sighed.

 

 

It had been a week and he still hadn’t said anything to Wheeljack, terrified of what was going on with everything. They already had three sparklings as it was and he didn’t know how they were going to handle a fourth. He held his helm in servos as he was trying his hardest to figure out what to do and he couldn’t justify another sparkling in the hideout. Ratchet sighed as he grabbed a small syringe filled with a red fluid, a fluid that he was ashamed for creating in his medbay, a fluid that would terminate the sparkling and carrying cycle. If he would inject it, then there’d be no evidence of the sparkling and their lives wouldn’t change.

 

“Ratchet?” The voice startled him as Wheeljack stepped into the medbay. The Wrecker’s blue optics spied the syringe in the medic’s servos and looked back at him, “what are you doing?”

 

“I-I don’t think I can do this, Wheeljack…I don’t think I can have a sparkling…” His voice was weak as he spoke and curling up away from the Wrecker. “We have three and I love Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge and I don’t know if I could handle another sparkling…” Servos gripped his shoulders while Wheeljack pulled him into a kiss. “Ratchet, I was feeling the same way when I found out about the sparklings, but I’ll never regret having them and I know you feel the same way, but if you terminate this sparkling, you know you’ll regret it later…” He pulled Ratchet into a kiss and held onto him as tightly as he could, helm pressing into Ratchet’s shoulder strut. “Please Ratchet…please don’t do something you’d regret…” Those words struck Ratchet hard while the syringe dropped from his servo and shattered on the floor at their pedes before he return the tight hug from the Wrecker. “This is your fault and I’m not going to regret this sparkling so long as you won’t.”

 

 

Even though he promised Wheeljack that he would be keeping the sparkling, he could always feel the Wrecker’s optics on him no matter what. Ratchet could understand Wheeljack’s worries were well founded and it was going to take him going through his carrying cycle to make his bondmate believe that he was keeping the sparkling. His servo kept drifting to his spark chamber, feeling the thrum of the little sparkling against his own and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of eventually getting to see his sparkling, until his processor was brought back to reality with a loud crash. Ratchet looked in the direction of the noise to see Grimlock knocking over one of his projects, another attempt at building a better energon scanner. “Grimlock! I needed that!” Grimlock sat down where he knocked over things and chirped and not knowing what he had done wrong while reaching his servos up to his sire. Ratchet huffed a sigh through his vents before picking up the sparkling and holding him close while Grimlock nuzzled his sire’s chassis with happy chirps emmited from his vocalizer. The medic cradled the tiny sparkling, at least thankful that Grimlock, Slag, or Sludge saw the sparkling he was carrying as a threat since his time before the war at Iacon General had seen his share of carriers that were carrying shortly after having a sparkling and not understanding why a well behaved sparkling would suddenly become the spawn of Unicron himself and it was always shortly after a carrier found out about the new sparkling yet his were acting as they always had. He smiled and held onto Grimlock even as he felt tiny servos resting on his pedes and his optics drifted downwards to Sludge and Slag looking up at their sire and happily chirping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems off, but the next part really skips forward ad I felt it'd be better as a start to the next chapter. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying this!


	8. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sparkling antics abound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Work and life tended to throw roadblocks up at me like working a 14 hour shift due to people not coming in for work, people getting me to cover shifts so they could have four days off in a row, working late hours and sleeping most of my days off. So if the chapter seems a bit off, that's my excuse.

As the months passed, everyone had noted how both Ratchet and Magnus had become rather snippy with those around them. The medic didn’t seem to change much of how he used to be, though there was a serve increase in wrenches thrown at Bulkhead and Wheeljack, while Magnus was terse with those around him and only softened when Optimus was nearby. Both carrying mechs snapped at some of the others, but when the triplets were close, they were cheerful and happy, Magnus even at times offering to feed the sparklings to become accustomed to using his feeding lines when the time came. Ratchet winced every time the twins opted to kick his intakes and he recalled how bright Wheeljack’s optics were when they found out that they were having twin mechs so the kicks made it worth it to see his bondmate so happy over it all. It was as they were relaxing with the triplets that the medic was at his happiest, leaning against the swordsmech while he bounced a giggling Sludge in his arms, Grimlock and Slag both curled up and asleep on his pedes. “Still want to regret having sparklings?” The white Wrecker asked as he nuzzled the energon lines along Ratchet’s neck.

 

“I never regretted them and I certainly won’t regret the twins once they’re out, they enjoy kicking my intakes a little too much.” He responded; a slight comforting thrum deep in his engines from the swordsmech’s nuzzling before turning to catch Wheeljack’s lip plates with his own and Sludge giving a confused chirp as to why he was suddenly forgotten about.

 

Every so often he felt a slight twinge of pain in his chassis the whole day, though he was able to ignore it for the most part what with his small family to take care of and along with being the medic of Team Prime. The medic loved having the time to relax while the sparklings were all relaxing along with their carrier and sire.

 

 

Ratchet had barely noticed the communication pinging in his audio receptor while his bondmate was nibbling at his audial fin, his face plates heating up until the pinging became rather annoying and a slight pain had roused him from the enjoyment he was feeling. :: Optimus? Is there something you need? ::

 

:: Magnus is in emergence, we were going to the medical bay. Can you meet us there? ::

 

:: Of course Optimus, I’ll be along right away. :: The comm link closed as Ratchet struggled to get off their shared berth, Grimlock and Slag being jostled awake and giving annoyed chirps along with Sludge as the third in their group was set aside so Wheeljack could help his gravid bondmate off the berth. “Ratch? What’s wrong?”

 

“Optimus said that Magnus is in emergence and I need to get to the medbay.” Wheeljack gathered the sparklings up who were chirping for attention and walked along with Ratchet towards the medbay though he had continued onwards to the main hub where the rest of team was, their humans squealing happily when the trio of sparklings were brought out.

 

 

 

“How far are the contractions?” Ratchet asked as he stepped into the medbay to see Optimus standing at the side of Ultra Magnus who was venting air heavily and looking somewhat distressed. A loud cry of pain from Magnus ripped into the air and that was the answer the medic required to know before he pressed an area to manually open the blue mech’s interface panel to expose his valve. “You’re dilated thirty percent; it would appear as though your chassis and systems are eager to get the little femme out.”

 

“She’s been kicking me enough to be wanting out as well.” Magnus said as he rubbed his abdominal plating and received a kick in response to it. Ratchet knew how the commander felt as another flurry of kicks met his own intakes and did his best to mask the pain that laced through his abdominal plating. He sent an internal comm link to Perceptor, knowing he’d need help again from the red mech.

 

:: Ratchet? Wheeljack said Magnus is in emergence, do you require assistance? ::

 

:: Yes I’ll be needing some assistance so if you could come to the medbay it would be greatly appreciated. :: The comm link closed as he set up pain suppressors into Magnus’ energon lines and noticed how the blue mech seemed to relax in that moment as the pain suppressors took over.

 

Ratchet checked again and smiled at the two mechs in the room with him as Perceptor had arrived. “You’re dilated to forty percent, faster than Wheeljack though the triplets had come early anyways. Have you come up with any designations?”

 

Optimus shifted on his pedes at the mention of designations and shook his helm. “We have not been able to agree on a designation as of yet so we have decided to wait until she has emerged.” A nod from Magnus confirmed what Optimus had said as he grunted from another contraction.

 

“I’m certain you’ll come up with an excellent designation for her that will suit her perfectly.” Ratchet was still a little sore with the names Wheeljack gave their sparklings, but the little mechs certainly liked and remained true to the designations their carrier had given them. There were names that Ratchet had been mulling over a few choices in his processor but none seemed like they would suit the sparklings he was carrying since every time he thought of them he would get kicked in the intakes as though they didn’t like the names he was choosing like Sparklight or Signal or Interceptor. Another pain laced through his chassis and he was dreading what this meant as he sent an inward communication to his sparklings to choose a different time to emerge than this moment in time.

 

 

After a few hours, Ratchet was happy to tell Magnus that he was a hundred percent dilated and could push when there were contractions and received a nod from the blue mech before he grunted and pushed into a contraction. The white and red medic could see the head of the petite femme and smiled before he was certain everyone heard along with him a snap of a seal breaking while the splash of lubricants falling onto the floor around Ratchet. Time seemed to stand still as every mech in the room froze with Ratchet wanting the floor to open up and swallow him to save him from this embarrassment.

 

“Ratchet?” Perceptor’s voice cut through the air as the medic loosed a heavy vent from a contraction of his own. “I-I’m fine Perceptor, once we help Magnus and his little femme here, we’ll deal with my situation.” Optimus looked at Magnus and then their medic before nodding since it seemed as though Ratchet was going to help no matter what. “Alright, Ratchet, but if you can feel your sparklings emerging, I will have no choice but to make certain you are placed upon a berth of your own.”

 

Magnus felt another contraction and pushed into it, gripping the Prime’s servo as he did. “Her helm is out; if you can push her shoulders out in the next contraction then she should be able to slip out easily.” Ratchet stated, cradling the helm of the tiny femme as Magnus gave another push and the petite frame slid out into the medic’s waiting servos along with the cabling and wiring that kept her connected to her carrier all those months. Ratchet cleared the little femme’s vents and was pleased to hear a sharp cry from her vocalizer before cutting away the cables and wiring still connected to her and wrapping her in a soft cleaning cloth and handing to her awaiting creators. The little femme quieted down the moment Magnus held her, recognizing the thrum of the spark she had been close to for so long while large blue optics looked up at both her carrier and sire.

 

 

Ratchet had to smile before a sharp pain shot through his chassis and he collapsed to the floor from the contraction. He barely noticed when Perceptor and Optimus had their servos dragging the medic to his pedes and up onto one of the medical berths with the red Wrecker immediately pushing an energon IV into one of Ratchet’s fuel lines before the pain killers were added and the medic slipped into a pleasant little delirium. While Ratchet seemed to be out of sorts, Perceptor had opened a comm link to one individual in the base that would want to know what was going with Ratchet. :: Wheeljack? You may want to get your aft to the medbay, a certain bondmate of yours is about to pop out some sparklings you’ve been waiting for. :: There was a moment of dead air between the two Wreckers before Perceptor swore he heard a squeal from what he hopes was Miko, though how the young girl could have gotten onto their private comm link would be hard to explain so it had to be Wheeljack. :: I’ll be there in a nanoclick! :: and the comm link was closed with that explanation and soon enough Perceptor could hear the heavy pedefalls until the door to the medbay slid open and Wheeljack came charging in and stopping abruptly at the side of Ratchet’s medical berth, taking the medic’s servo in his own. He kissed the servo and kept holding onto it tightly as he looked into hazy blue optics. “Percy let me know before you ask me anything. I’ll be right here for you no matter what-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence as his servo was nearly crushed by the medic’s grip, the drugged haze removed from those optics as a contraction passed through Ratchet’s chassis. “Wheeljack, I am going to strip you down to your protoform and reformat you into a toaster once I’m no longer in pain.”

 

The Wrecker nodded with a slightly vocalized whimper before the grip on his servo was lessened and Ratchet cried out in pain from another contraction. Perceptor used the manual override to open the medic’s interface panel, surprised when Ratchet knew exactly how far dilated he was. “Just bordering on fifty percent dilation, the contractions have been happening for the past day and that’s before Optimus had alerted me to Magnus going into emergence.” Both Wheeljack and Perceptor wanted to ask why the medic had said nothing about it, their Prime beating them to the punch. “Why did you not alert anyone as to your condition Ratchet?”

 

“Do you see any other medics on this base that can help with the emergence of a sparkling? No, so it was better if I had kept an optic on my own levels before worrying anyone else.” Ratchet stated as he grit his dental plates through another contraction, his servo gripping tightly to Wheeljack’s while his internal scans noted he was dilated to fifty three percent. Ratchet was venting hard as he leaned back against Wheeljack, at least grateful that his bondmate was there when he needed it while Perceptor kept an optic on the medic’s vitals and how far his dilation was coming along.

 

 

Everyone crowded around the door to the medbay, Smokescreen held onto Miko and Slag while Bumblebee stood close by with Raf, both Jack and Arcee stood close to one another while Bulkhead held Grimlock and Sludge who were chirping to be close to their creators and not quite understanding why they weren’t allowed to go over to Ratchet and Wheeljack. The medic wanted to be able to hold his sparklings but he knew there was no chance until after there were two more additions to the small group, blue optics looked over at them, Grimlock, Sludge, and Slag all reaching their tiny servos to their creators who both extended a servo each to them. Optimus remained close to Magnus who was in recharge with their little femme curled up on the blue mech’s chassis; optics shuttered and slight venting telling him that she was also cycling into her own recharge. He looked over at the crowd just watching them all and gave a slight nod of his helm to them. “Once the new sparklings have emerged, everyone will be allowed to see all three of them, until then it is best if there were not too many in and around the medbay.” There were groans of disappointment mostly from Miko and Raf and the irritated chirps and churrs from the three sparklings that wanted to be with their creators. Grimlock continued to fidget in Bulkhead’s grip before reaching out his servos once more to his creators and uttering what was a surprise to everyone around them, human and autobot alike. “Mama!” Both Wheeljack and Ratchet looked over at the little mech and not certain as to which of them he was calling for but both smiled back at their now talkative sparkling, Ratchet waved to Grimlock, wincing as another contraction shot through his frame and his grip tensed on Wheeljack’s servo. “Helm up Grimlock, we’ll be out of here soon so behave for your uncle Bulkhead, that goes for all three of you.”

 

Once everyone had left, Ratchet felt exhausted, his internal medical scan alerting them all that he was dilated to one hundred percent and on the next contraction he began to push, feeling Wheeljack pressing against him for extra support and when he recalled all of what the Wrecker had gone through with the triplets and knew he’d need just as much help. The pain killers were still mostly in effect and because he had been monitoring himself the whole time, Ratchet knew exactly when the contractions were approaching and when to push along with them as he pushed along with one that was passing. “I can see the helm of the first one so just keep pushing Ratchet.” Perceptor stated, seeing Ratchet nod from what he had said and locking eyes with Wheeljack for a moment and allaying any concerns that the white Wrecker had in that moment of time.

 

Another push into the contractions and the medic gripped the Wrecker’s servo hard, Wheeljack’s dermas pressing against the heated metal of Ratchet’s helm and giving a gentle kiss to show support without grating on the medic’s nerves. “One more push and then the first one should be out at least before you need to start pushing for the second to come out.” Ratchet nodded and pushed as the next contraction began, he felt something on the sparkling catching at his valve and the pushing was causing pain as he cried out. “S-something’s wrong! Perceptor what’s wrong down there?!” He couldn’t see the problem and it was stressing his processor to not know exactly what was wrong since he was a medic after all and had to know everything when it came to this sort of stuff. Another contraction shot through his chassis and whatever was causing the sparkling to stuck felt like it was tearing his valve, Ratchet could feel digits prodding at the valve and around the sparkling as Perceptor tried to determine the cause of the problem. “I believe I have found the issue, Ratchet. Looks like part of the sparkling’s frame doesn’t have enough room so I’m just going to make micro incisions in the area so the frame will have more room to get through.” The red Wrecker made his work quick as Ratchet pushed into another contraction and Perceptor thanked Primus that the micro incisions were enough to allow the rest of the sparkling’s frame slip from his carrier along with the cables and wiring that connected him to his carrier’s gestational chamber. Wires and cables were severed and vents cleared of gestational fluid before a sharp cry echoed out from the tiny sparkling before he was wrapped up in a cleaning cloth and handed to Wheeljack while Ratchet rested his frame for the moment before the second sparkling was going to want out.

 

“Looks like this little mech’s a flier and those little winglets are what was getting him stuck in there.” Perceptor explained as he handed off the little mechling to his sire before they could say anymore though, Ratchet cried out from another contraction. And the red Wrecker bolted back to his former position by the medic. Wheeljack allowed Optimus to take the sparkling, wanting to be ready for the medic to rely on him as the second sparkling was entering emergence. “There’s just one more to go Ratchet, at least it’s not three like what I had before.” Ratchet nodded as he waited for the next contraction which wasn’t too long before he was pushing once more. His chassis felt drained and aching but still he did his best to push and knew it’d be worth it in the end when he could hold his sparklings. Ratchet loosed a pained cry from his vocalizer on the next push, Perceptor giving an update for the two mechs. “The next sparkling is almost out, a few more pushes to go Ratchet.” The medic nodded before another contraction forced him to push, but felt far more pain then he even had from the previous sparkling getting stuck. Ratchet was becoming distressed as the pain ached through his frame and he had to worry that the second sparkling was stuck as the first one had been. “Perceptor!” He cried out, fear and worry wide in his optics.

 

“Just calm down Ratchet, the second sparkling is stuck too so I’ll need to make a few more micro incisions to the area and that should be enough to get the sparkling out.” The red mech began to make the incisions needed, Ratchet giving a slight whimper as he pressed back against Wheeljack while the white Wrecker kissed Ratchet’s helm. Another contraction passed through Ratchet’s frame and he began to push, feeling what felt like small blades cutting into his valve as he finished pushing out the sparkling that was caught by Perceptor. Perceptor got the gestational wires and cabling removed immediately, clearing vents so that the wailing cry of the sparkling was soon heard as he was wrapped in a warm cleaning cloth and handed the sparkling to Ratchet before he added more pain suppressors to the energon IV Ratchet still had attached to one of his energon lines.

 

A pleased haze fogged the medic’s optics as the pain suppressors took over while repair nanites took to the damage done to the medic’s frame from emergence. Optimus handed Wheeljack back their little flier sparkling, the white Wrecker smiling as he looked down at the small sparklings that added to their little family. “Thought of any designations for them Ratch? This one is a flier so I guess he needs an aerial sounding name.”

 

“Skies…swooping…swoop swoop swoop!” Ratchet said, the drugs in his system fully taking over to allow him to recover. “So Swoop then?” Wheeljack asked as he received a nod from the medic, it’s not like it wouldn’t fit with Slag and Sludge’s names, through the other sparkling needed a name. “What about the other one?”

 

“Sparklight! His name can be Signal!” As Ratchet stated both names, they heard a low snarl coming from the sparkling as though he was voicing his irritation of the names his carrier was trying to give him. “Snarls at me, always snarling! Fine! Snarl!” Ratchet started pouting since the sparklings hated his name choices when they were still in his gestational chamber, but they seemed happier now. “Swoop and Snarl it is then.” Both sparklings chirped in agreement before Snarl began nuzzling Ratchet’s chassis and pawing to be fed. Even with all the pain suppressors in Ratchet’s system, he opened his chest plates and unhooked his feeding lines which Snarl took happily and Swoop struggling in Wheeljack’s grip before he was handed to Ratchet as well to be allowed to feed with his twin.

 

 

“So what’s their names?” Miko piped up happily a few hours later once everyone had calmed down from the emergence of the three new sparklings. Everyone milled about the medbay which was somehow able to hold everyone. “Well Ratchet’s named the twins Swoop and Snarl. Snarl kept snarling at all the other names he came up with and Swoop, well he’s going to grow up to be a flier so it suits him.”

 

“And the name we’ve chosen for our femme is Elita.” Optimus said while Magnus was feeding the rose hued femme. Arcee leaned in close, a servo tickling the pink femme who pulled away from her carrier with a peal of laughter erupting from her vocalizer. “She’s going to be a little spark-breaker when she grows up that’s for sure.”

 

“I am not letting any unruly mechs or femmes near my little sweetspark, no bot will ever be good enough for her.” Ultra Magnus stated right away, the daughter of the Prime and his second in command would never find anyone that her creators would deem suitable, at least for now at any rate.

 

Grimlock wriggled from Bulkhead’s servos and tumbled onto Ratchet’s medical berth, crawling over to his sire and carrier, large blue optics looked up at both of them while he smiled. “Mama!” Tiny servos reached up and Wheeljack picked up the whining sparkling and held him close. “Don’t worry Grimlock, even with your new brothers around, you, Slag, and Sludge will still get plenty of attention from us and everyone.” That response calmed Grimlock as he nuzzled his carrier to get as much attention as he could in that moment in time.


	9. A Wrench in the Works Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns that sparklings are inherently evil and love to cause chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to come out. Most of the time after work I'd have no creativity, but thanks can go to my boyfriend who continues to help me out on things in regards to this fic. Actually you can also blame him for sending me multiple pics of his Breakdown being molested by Tracks and Wheeljack, as well as all of them molesting the Breakdown he bough me that is still in his box. I'm pretty sure my Knock Out exploded after seeing the photos.

“Catch him, Wheeljack!” Ratchet cried out while balancing Swoop and Snarl in his servos as Grimlock went speeding by as fast as his pedes could catch him and the swordsmech hot on his trail. At last minute Grimlock spun and ducked between Wheeljack’s legs and the white Wrecker didn’t have enough to stop as he crashed into the far wall. There was another two shouts from Bulkhead and Smokescreen chasing Slag and Sludge who were giving the two mechs as much of a challenge as Grimlock when the Elite Guard slammed into the large green Wrecker and collapsing to the floor while the three sparklings chittered in happiness for the chaos they had caused. The fun of the trio was short lived as large servos scooped them up from the floor and carried them over to where Ratchet and Magnus were feeding the newer sparklings around. “Fragging troublemakers, they get that from Wheeljack.” Ratchet muttered as the trio were set down in front of him. “They are only sparklings and still do not understand all that we do, Ratchet.”

 

“I’ll remember to tell you that when Elita learns that her pedes are for more than just kicking.” Magnus stated with a slight grunt as their daughter’s pede connected with his chassis as she pulled away from his feeding lines which were promptly hooked back into place. Ratchet nodded before his optics quickly noted that his three older creations had disappeared once more and he couldn’t help but vent a sigh as there was a loud crash from the other room of large mechs slamming into one another and falling to the floor and Wheeljack yelling out. “Bulkhead get off me! Smokescreen after them!”

 

There was the sound of metal scraping on metal as the three mechs tried to detangle themselves from each other and another crash translating into them failing. There was a flash of light and pained yelps as Smokescreen cried out. “Slag’s got breath weapons! Pain!”

 

“Slag, please don’t breathe fire on Carrier…frag that hurts!” Wheeljack yelped out, while the triplets went running off in various directions and he struggled on the bottom of the mech pile he was in before giving up. “Bulk, get off me!” There was a groan of metal and a groan from the large green Wrecker before he was finally able to get back onto his own pedes and helping the other two onto theirs. “Alright, Wrecker Maneuver twelve, break off and flank them and then maybe we can get the scrappers to the washracks before Ratchet throws a wrench at me for not watching them.” There was a nod from the other two before they took off after the runaway sparklings.

 

 

Eventually all three were rounded up with a few more chases and crashes on the part of the older mechs and dragged to the washracks to be scrubbed down and they struggled with that, Wheeljack falling into the washracks and receiving chirping laughs from his sparklings and his comrades before Bulkhead’s pedes found the polishes that had been knocked onto the floor during the sparkling struggles and landed square on his back struts while dragging a flailing Smokescreen down with him. The sparklings chirped with giggles, Slag doing his best to slip away before a servo wrapped around his leg strut and dragged him back. “I don’t think so you little troublemaker!” Wheeljack stated in triumph as he emerged from the soapy water and pulled Slag under while Grimlock and Sludge squealed in false terror before their carrier pulled them both under after a moment and surfaced with all three shortly with everyone laughing. “So this is what you’ve all been doing?” Wheeljack and the sparklings looked over at the door where Ratchet stood with a smile on his dermas with a slumbering Swoop and Snarl curled up in his servos. Smokescreen was about to answer before the medic shook his head, “Bumblebee was looking for you to race with and Bulkhead, Perceptor wanted to see you.” The two warrior mechs clambered to their pedes and headed off to see those who had more important uses for them; Ratchet could hear the rev of engines from Smokescreen and figured that “race” could certainly mean anything between the two sports car types. Once the little family was alone, the medic looked down at his bondmate and three older creations as the troublemakers they all were while still smiling at them all.

 

 

As the weeks turned into months, the base was filled with sparklings running around while their sires and carriers chased after them, Elita finally learned that her pedes could be used for more than kicking anyone who held her which left the great Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus chasing after their pink tinted femme and half the time sliding into walls or each other as she mastered maneuvers gleaned from watching the trio of troublemakers. After the first few times that the Prime and his second in command were found in a pile of limbs on the floor with Elita chirping in delight at her talents of tormenting her sire and carrier, everyone on the base had their laughs. Wheeljack was carrying Swoop and Snarl with Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge following close behind him. “Still think she’s sweet and innocent, Optimus?”

 

“Not as often as I would like to anymore.” Optimus stated as he untangled himself from Ultra Mangus and was back on his pedes to scoop up the distracted femme who began to chirp at Swoop and Snarl who responded in kind. The femme looked up at her sire and carrier who had finally gotten to his own pedes and looked over Optimus’s shoulder to smile as their adorable femme who reached her servos up to her carrier to be immediately snatched away from her sire by him. Wheeljack grinned at the antics of the Prime and his second in command with their sparkling with both wanting to hold her until both Perceptor and Smokescreen came peeling through the main alcove from the direction of the medbay with Ratchet hot on their pedes and wrenches wielded in both servos. “You aftheads better run before I get my servos on you and reformat you into septic tank pumps!” While the Wrecker and Elite Guard were trying to high tail it farther away from the medic before wrenches sailed throughthe air and met their marks as the two mechs yelped in pain as they hit the ground. Optimus looked over at the infuriated medic who was still stalking towards the two prone mechs and held up a servo to stop one that many mechs had once referred to as the Hatchet. “Ratchet, what have Smokescreen and Perceptor done to aggravate you to this point?”

 

“What have they done?!” The red and white medic heaved an irritated sigh through his vents, “Bulkhead and Bumblebee are both carrying and I know that they’re the causes for it!” He returned to stalking over to his opponents and dragging both Perceptor and Smokescreen back to the medbay, their pleas for mercy falling upon deaf audio receptors. Wheeljack mimicked the look of both Optimus and Magnus as the sound of metal being dragged along the ground back to the medbay. “I guess there will be new additions to our small ranks soon enough.” The Prime stated before he heard chittering giggles and all three mechs glanced around trying to spot the now escaped sparklings before taking off in all directions to hunt them down.

 

 

Both Miko and Raf were excited to hear about the new sparklings that were to be coming even if their guardians wouldn’t be on vehicle duty later on in their carrying cycles and Ratchet had already forbidden Bulkhead from loud music on his sound systems and dune riding as he and Miko were prone to doing often. Bumblebee had less restrictions, though he was told to not speed or do any racing and the medic was quick to glare at Smokescreen when he had mentioned racing as he knew exactly what had caused the yellow muscle car to be sparked in the first place. Everyone had been getting a chance to rest, though Raf did have a documentary on dinosaurs playing on the TV which he claimed was research for a project for school. “Hey Arcee,” Miko began, leaning on the railing closest to the blue two wheeler to get her attention, “so how come you’ve never gone into one of these heat cycles like Bulk and everyone else?” Arcee merely grinned, figuring that eventually someone would point out the fact that she didn’t seem to have a heat cycle like every mech on the base seemed to have. “Back at the start of the war for Cybertron, Tailgate and I got caught in a fire fight. I took a blast round to the chassis and it damaged my gestation chamber bad enough to have to be removed. No chamber, no heat cycle and no sparklings from me so I’ll stick to being an aunt to all these little ones.” Wheeljack and Ratchet’s five sparklings all chirped up as they surrounded Raf, optics bright as they focused all attention on the TV screen.

 

“Ratchet enough with all the scans, I’m fine and I stopped purging my tanks all the time and you can stop following me with that fragging spark scanner. Go bug Bumblebee or some other bot.” Bulkhead complained as the medic followed him into the main area of the base. Bumblebee glanced up with Smokscreen when he heard his name, beeping in irritation to not let the fussing medic anywhere near him. Ratchet ignored the protests of the carrying mechs, shaking his helm at them, “I’m doing my job of making certain the two of you carry your sparklings as best you can, then I’m getting everyone fixed! Gestation bolts are getting inserted in everyone who’s of Cybertonian descent!” He threw up his servos in defeat and stalked back to his medbay while grumbling about the aftheads and glitches he stationed with on this mudball and passing Wheeljack who was coming back from doing a few modifications to the ship Ultra Magnus used to reach the planet since the Jackhammer was long since gone.

 

The white Wrecker grinned as he stopped by Bulkhead and patted the green mech’s abdominal plating. “The one good thing about your big backside is that no one will really see you showing off that you’re carrying.” Bulkhead nodded, knowing that no one would have found out so early had Perceptor not sent the purging mech to go see Ratchet before. “I wish I could still hide it from Ratchet, he won’t leave me alone until this sparkling is out of me.”

 

“Try being his bondmate, Sunshine can be a handful when he’s annoyed, but the idea of sparklings is something he likes but I don’t think the base can handle anymore after this for a while.” Wheeljack stated before he heard chirps from his sparklings. The three eldest had kicked in their alt form ability and three small metallic dinosaurs looked back at him which then two more when Swoop and Snarl were able to activate their at such a young age. “Ratchet might want to know about this…” Wheeljack stated as he picked up the small triceratops that crawled over to him and churred to be picked up by his carrier. Raf was surprised while surrounded by the other four, Grimlock and Sludge both nuzzling the young teen with their now saurian helms while Swoop flapped his more membranous wings and Snarl curled up to nap, his old solar cell ridges along his spinal strut now large plates to absorb far more light. “I thought your alt forms had to be vehicles.”Raf stated, fixing his glasses back to their original position after Sludge had knocked up askew. Bulkhead shook his helm while picking up Sludge who was about to rub against the small human. “We can scan any form; I guess they liked the look of the dinosaurs on that show you were watching.” All five were gathered up by Wheeljack and Bulkhead, the white Wrecker nodding his helm towards the medbay. “Let’s go let Ratchet know the gang got their alt forms, he loves to be the proud sire in all of this.” Miko ran behind the two large bots, desperate to get a good picture of the little metallic saurians.


End file.
